The Mastermind and The Thief
by WRATH77
Summary: Some ficlets with Ratigan and my OC, Isabelle. Some will have humor, angst, smut and etc. A spinoff from my other story Into The Night. R&R Cover image done by ColorfulCandie
1. Robe

Isabelle was in Ratigan, her head tilting as she looked at the object that baffled her.

It was Ratigan's king coat that he wore at the Diamond Jubilee.

It was purple and decorated with large medals and a golden belt.

It was so...flashy.

She heard Ratigan come in and he looked at her, chuckling.

"You like it?" he asked, making Isabelle look at him with a smirk and shook her head.

"Not really."

Ratigan's ears flattened at that declaration, so Isabelle continued.

"Its too flashy, someone could go blind just looking at you."

Ratigan just stared at Isabelle in disbelief.

"It's regal!"

"It's flashy!"

Ratigan groaned as he turned around to leave, with Isabelle on his heels, saying just why the coat was so flashy.

AN: Here is the first chapter of The Mastermind and The Thief, a story of ficlets or clips of Isabelle and Ratigan. There will be humor, angst, smut and fluff. I will end this at 100 chapters, so stay tuned!

So, in this chapter, Isabelle comments on Ratigan's king coat. I have no idea how they got it back, but for the sake of the story, Ratigan somehow got it back. Seriously, have you looked at that thing? It's so damn flashy! Ratigan really must appreciate the finer things in life, LOL!

Anyway, enjoy, comments are loved and I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	2. Size

Ratigan woke up in his bed, his eyes getting used to the light. He looked down, seeing a sleeping Isabelle spooned against him. He smiled softly as he kisses behind her ear, feeling deep affection and tenderness towards her. One of his arms was around her waist and the other was holding her hand.

He looked at their paws, noticing just how much his dwarfed hers. He knows it because of their species difference, rat are much bigger then mice.

Sometimes, it scares him.

He remembers how monstrous he was at Big Ben, how his bestial side took over. Now, with Isabelle in his arms, he's scared of that strength.

She looked so fragile to him, so breakable. However, he has seen firsthand that she was anything but breakable. But still, she looked fragile in his arms, compared to his enormous size.

He heard Isabelle sigh and she snuggled closer to him, her paw going around his tighter. He then smiled as he closed his eyes, leaving thoughts like that behind.

AN: In this chapter, Ratigan is noticing just how much bigger he is from Isabelle and its a little antsy from it. Come on, Ratigan is huge! Next to anybody (except probably another rat), he is really tall. Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	3. Punishment

Ratigan looked at the trembling bat before him. He breathed in deeply and walked from behind his desk to in front of Fidget.

"You failed me, Fidget." he said in a low tone, "I gave you a simple task and you blundered it."

Fidget nodded, not looking at the irate professor.

"For this, you will receive maximum punishment."

"What?"

Ratigan and Fidget looked at the doorway and saw a shocked looking Isabelle.

"Fid-Fidget? With Fidget?" she sputtered.

Fidget looked at his boss, who looked just as confused as he did.

"Padraic...I thought I was the only one who receives your maximum punishment."

Fidgets ears perked up at that and Ratigan's face flushed as his own ears pinned back.

"Isabelle, I'm not talking about that!" he said loudly, which Isabelle looked immediately relived.

"Oh, wow, you scared me for a minute. I mean, with Fidget..."

"Isabelle, leave!" Ratigan growled, making her jump and quickly leave the room. Ratigan massage his temples as Fidget look at him.

"Um, Boss." he said, getting the rays attention, "You're not going to punish me like you do to Isa-"

"GET OUT, FIDGET!" Ratigan roared, making the bat squeaked as he ran out. Ratigan groaned as a migraine started forming.

Oh, he needs to talk to Isabelle about this later.

AN: Yup, Isabelle at time gets "punished" and apparently, her mind was in the gutter when he said that to Fidget! Lol, I actually heard this joke and I thought it was too funny to not use it.

Comments are loved, enjoy and I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	4. Differences

Abigail rubbed her hands together in an effort to warm them from the winter air. She looked up and saw her cousin, Isabelle, on the rooftops edge.

She could see that Isabelle was wearing her beat-up overcoat and her dark cap as she waited for the fireworks for the recent holiday. She saw Isabelle's ears twitch and looked to the side, smiling when she saw it was Ratigan, who sat next to her.

Abigail just didn't understand it.

Abigail saw they were as different as night and day. Isabelle's hat and coat was worn out from use, while Ratigan was dapper as usual. Isabelle was at times crass and crude, while Ratigan was always a gentleman. She wonders at times how they can even handle together.

Abigail jumped when she heard a loud bang and she realized it was the fireworks. She saw that the couple was watching the fireworks; Isabelle moved closer to Ratigan, resting her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped an arm around hers. Then to her surprise, she watched as their tails intertwined together.

She sighed as she smiled at the couple. Oh well, opposites really do attract.

AN: So, here, Abigail is noticing how Isabelle and Ratigan are together and how different they are. Yeah, I think most people will wonder just how those two, who are such opposites. But you know what they say, opposites attract.

I think the way I put the ending with their tails intertwining is just too damn cute! They do that with every animal couple in Disney, too cute!

Anyway, enjoy, and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Abigail.


	5. Dreams

Ratigan was reading a book in his bed, when Isabelle, who lay next to him, groaned in her sleep.

He looked at her with concern over his reading glasses. He knows that sometimes she has bad nightmares.

He knows that they are usually of Clearwater, her father's death and Norman. He remembered that she once woke up screaming, covered in cold sweat. It took him over an hour to calm her down, trying to break through the tears she was crying.

Isabelle loved in her sleep, groaning again. Ratigan was about to wake her when she started to speak.

"Nnnn...no..no...No, not the flying monkeys!"

Ratigan just blanched at that and with a sigh, went back to his book, leaving Isabelle to fend off the flying monkeys.

AN: And here, we have Isabelle having a weird dream. These two are already intimate enough that they could just sleep in the same bed, its fine. That's mean of Ratigan, he's not going to chase the flying monkeys away fro her. Anyway, stay tuned, next chapter will be smut.

I don't own GMD, comments are loved and enjoy!


	6. Paintbrush

Ratigan was painting on a roof near the docks, deciding to take some time off from scheming. His ear twitches from a soft sound, making him smirk. He heard an annoyed sigh and Isabelle appeared next to him.

"How you know it was me?" she asked, making him smile.

"Darling, you should know by now that you cannot sneak up on me." he said chuckling, making Isabelle roll her eyes. She then hugged his neck from behind, nuzzling his cheek.

"That's a nice sunset you painted." she said softly, making him nod. She nuzzled his cheek again and whispered in his ear,

"I miss you, Padriac. You been so busy these last couple of days, especially with that shouting match you had with Neil yesterday."

Ratigan grimaced at that. Yesterday, him and Neil were collaborating on a certain job and they disagreed on a certain angle, which led to them shouting at each other. That ended abruptly when Isabelle came in and shot in the ceiling, telling them both to shut up.

"Well, I suppose I can venture onto...other pleasures. "He said, looking at Isabelle with a knowing smile, "Lets me finish here, darling. Wait for me in the bedroom."

She grinned and said, "I can hardly wait." nipping his ear and leaving to his room.

Isabelle waited in Ratigan's room, wearing her robe and noting else. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened and was suddenly grabbed from behind, large hands cupping her breasts.

She looked up and saw Ratigan looking at her with hazy eyes. His hands started to stroke her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She started to moan from his touch, nearly missing what he said.

"Now, my dear." he purred, "Take off your robe, and lay on the bed."

Isabelle nodded, obeying as she removed her robe and laid on the bed, blushing as she felt his eyes roam her body. She took notice of his outfit, seeing he was only in his white shirt and black pants.

"Now, close your eyes."

Isabelle quirked an eyebrow, which he responded with a smirk;

"Trust me."

Isabelle shrugged and laid back, closing her eyes. She felt Ratigan sit next to her and she gave a gasp when she felt something soft touch her face, which then left to her chest.

"Padraic, what are you-"

"Shhh, just feel."

Isabelle stayed quiet as the soft object caressed her breasts, moaning softly as it went over nipple, making it harder. She then felt it brush her other nipple, hardening it as well.

She giggled when it went over his stomach, tickling her. But she gasped when it went over slit, making her legs fall open. She heard Ratigan hum appreciatively and the object brushed over her clit, making her arch her back and moan.

"W-What are you using?" she asked breathlessly, hearing Ratigan chuckle.

"Open you eyes, darling."

She opened them and saw Ratigan smiling at her, holding a paintbrush.

"That's...what you are using on me?" she asked, looking at the paintbrush in shock. Ratigan nodded and he drew the paintbrush around her breasts, making her gasp.

"Yes, and its not everyday I work on a canvas like yours." he said, dragging it down from her stomach to her clit again, brushing against it. Isabelle bit her lip as she moaned, the brush becoming wet from her juices. Ratigan brought the brush up and licked it, groaning at Isabelle's taste. Ratigan then put the brush between her again; this time, he put the brush into her. Isabelle gasped as he thrusted it into her, watching her with half-lidded eyes.

Ratigan then removed the brush, making Isabelle look at him in disbelief.

"Oh come, come, darling, you don't think a paintbrush is adequate enough then the real thing, do you?"

Isabelle looked down and saw the tent in his pants. Ratigan smiled and threw the brush to the side, climbing on top of her. He unzipped his pants and let his hard-on out. Isabelle keened and moved her hips up, wanting to feel her lover. The professor just chuckled as he slowly entered her, moaning from her tightness. He started moving slowly, making Isabelle growl.

"Padriaccccc..." she moaned, making him smirk as he thrust faster into her. She moaned out loudly as she wrapped her legs around him, putting himself deeper into her. He growled as he slammed his hips into hers.

"Dammit, Isabelle...so good. You feel so damn good!"

Isabelle didn't respond as she kept moaning and saying his name. Her body then went taut, giving out a cry as her back arch as she came. Her vice-like grip on Ratigan made him growl as he pressed his hips forward, making him cum in her.

The lovers panted as Ratigan laid next to Isabelle, seeing the thief on his chest. She then sighed as she looked at him.

"You have skills with a paintbrush." she said, making Ratigan laugh loudly.

AN: Here we have a smut chapter and a rather kinky one. This idea came to me when I was in class (Yes, class!) and it was mostly inspired by that line that Ratigan said, how Isabelle's body is a canvas. I'm also showing here that with this couple, sex to them is not only hot; it could also be a little fun

Ratigan is a sophisticated rat and I think he will have a multitude of talents, which will include painting. It's not that hard to imagine exactly. Heh, Ratigan being kinky with a paintbrush.

Yes, Isabelle is the type of person that will shoot in the ceiling to end an argument, don't mess with her.

Anyway, I don't own Ratigan, Isabelle is mine! Comments are loved!


	7. Massage

Ratigan sighed as he threw his pen and laid back into his chair, groaning.

Again, he was concocting a scheme, but he was stuck. Not to mention that he had a headache and his neck felt really sore.

"Working too hard, love?"

He looked to the doorway and saw Isabelle looking at him with a smirk. He shrugged as she walked towards him.

"Probably." he said, "I can't configure this problem."

Isabelle smiled sympathetically and said; "You need a break. Take your jacket off."

Ratigan looked at her in surprise and said, "What?"

"Take your jacket off and that atrocity around your neck."

Ratigan chuckled, for he knew she was referring to his cravat. She absolutely hated the color of it, saying he must be colorblind for him to wear it with his suit. He did what she said as she walked behind him and placed her paws on his shoulders.

"Now, relax." she said in a soft tone as slowly kneaded his shoulders, making him groan. Her paws then moved upwards to his neck, her fingers going over the knots.

Ratigan bit his lip as he moaned, feeling her fingers work meticulously on his knots. He felt the tension in his neck easing away, reveling in the motions of her hands. He then felt Isabelle's hands leave him as he looked up at her smiling.

"You feel better?" she asked, making him smile as he reached over and kissed her hand.

"Yes, maybe I should take a break now." Ratigan said with a secret smile, making Isabelle smile back.

AN: So, here we have Ratigan working too hard and Isabelle giving him a massage. Yeah!

Ratigan must be colorblind to wear that awful thing, who wears a pink and purple striped cravat with a black suit? Come on! OK, my fashion tirade is over, enjoy and comments are loved!

I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	8. Money

Isabelle looked around the throne room, seeing no one around.

Perfect.

Isabelle quickly took some gold coin and went to her room. She comes here frequently that she leaves some of her things here and has a room of her own.

She closes the door and then throws the coins on her bed. She then laid on the be and started to roll on it, giggling. She been wanting to do this for awhile; roll around in money.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed.

"My, my, my, what have we here?"

Isabelle turned around tot he source of the voice and saw Ratigan with an amused expression on his face. She swiftly got up with a dark blush on her face.

"Padraic, this is not what it looks like."

"It looks like you're rolling around in money." he said with a smirk, "Well, I'll let your continue."

He then walked away with Isabelle still sitting on the bed, embarrassed from being caught.

AN: Has anyone ever wanted to try this, rolling around in money? I did that once and my mom caught me, she was kind of pissed because she was saying what I was doing was as sin or something like that, whatever. Anyway, Ratigan catches Isabelle doing it and is pretty damn amused. I'll find it kind of funny too, LOL.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved!

I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	9. Rain Kisses

Isabelle cursed under her breath as she held her umbrella against the wind.

She cursed Neil for telling her to go fence an item they stolen.

She cursed the fence for being late.

She cursed Mother Nature for bringing this downpour on her.

Suddenly, her umbrella flew from her hands and down the street.

"Bollocks!" she screamed, the rain instantly soaking her.

She stood thee in the rain, not knowing what to do, she then felt the rain off her and saw Ratigan above her, holding an umbrella.

"Abigail told me where you were. Thought I could help." he said, seeing Isabelle smile and nod.

"Can I stay with you for a bit?" she asked, with Ratigan nodding in response. Suddenly a large gust of wind blown through, blowing the umbrella inside out and blowing Ratigan's hat down the street. Isabelle chased after it, grabbing it. Ratigan catches up to her and then their eyes locked, feeling a large wave of heat go through them. Isabelle blushed and gave him his hat back, which Ratigan took and placed back in place.

He then grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. He then kissed her soundly, with the thief instantly responding. They got drenched in the process, but they didn't care.

Ratigan groaned as he cupped her face as he deepened the kiss as Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck. They finally separated their faces just inches from each other.

"We're getting wet." Isabelle whispered.

"Then let's get dry." Ratigan said with a smile and they walked home together in the rain.

AN: Here we have our couple kissing in the rain, which I think is very romantic. This is a little series in this story, with them having different types of kisses. Poor Isabelle, she was stuck in the rain, but Ratigan is there for her.

Why do I find Ratigan so sexy with that top hat on? I must have a thing for villains in suits, I'm such a loser.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	10. Arguement

In Ratigan's lair, there was loud voice being heard. Surprisingly, it came from Ratigan and Isabelle, who were arguing quite loudly.

"You almost got caught by the police!" he yelled, while she snarled at him.

"I got away, didn't I? And I have the jewel, don't I? She yelled back.

"Yes, and you tripped the security and that's why the police were after you!"

"Get off my back, Padriac! I don't need this right now!"

"Stupid queer-eyed, bitch!"

"Fuckin sewer rat mick!"

The two glared at each other until Isabelle grabbed the front of his jacket and gave him a bruising kiss. Ratigan growled as he lifted her and slammed her to the wall. They grabbed and groped each other, their mouths nearly devouring each other.

When they finally separated, breathing heavily, Isabelle just smirked at him.

"I like when we make up."

Ratigan chuckled as he nipped her ear.

"So do I, darling."

Isabelle growled affectionately as they slowly fell to the floor.

AN: And here, we have our couple arguing. Hey, every couple has arguments, probably not like this though. Yes, they will go so far as to call each other names. Ratigan calls her queer-eye because her eyes are different colors and Isabelle calls Ratigan a sewer rat because...well, who doesn't know. The fact that Isabelle call's Ratigan a mick is kind of funny. If you don't know what that means, its a racial slur against someone who's Irish. The fact that Isabelle is saying that (who is also Irish) is kind of funny! But, no worries, our couple makes up...numerous times.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	11. Scars

Isabelle and Ratigan were in bed after a love-making session and their recent conversation turned to scars.

"God, Padriac, these are so deep." she said as she sat on his back, feeling the scars on it. Ratigan hummed in response.

"Mmm, my cape caught on one of the corners of Big Ben, it broke my fall, but it tore my back open."

Isabelle and then suddenly yelped as Ratigan turned around, groaning a bit as they rubbed against each other. Isabelle ran her hands through his chest, her ears perking when she felt another scar.

"Whats this?" she asked.

"Gun shot. Some little upstart thought if he killed me, he would get a hold of empire." he said, then chuckling, "He missed and I paid him gladly."

Isabelle frowned as she felt down his chest, feeling another scar near his ribs.

"And this one?" she asked.

"Some new crime boss tried to slide a knife between my ribs. It missed, but it nicked some bone."

Ratigan looked at Isabelle with half-lidded eyes and then saw a long white scar on her arm. He reached over and touched it lightly with his fingers.

"How did you get this?" he said, running a finger over it.

"One of my first jobs." she said with a lop-sided smile, "I escaped by going through the window. Some glass got in my arm, cut an artery."

Ratigan made a pained face as his hands went over her chest, then trailing down to her stomach, feeling a circular scar under her fur.

"And this?" he asked

"When I first got to London." she said, "Some bastard I was robbing shot me when I was escaping. I had to run to the hideout and passed out when I got there because I lost a lot of blood."

Ratigan frowned as his hand went over her body, feeling more small scars. His hands then went to her back, feeling her whip scars. He grimaced, knowing the story behind them. He then brought her down to his chest, smiling.

"Still so beautiful." he said, making Isabelle grin.

"You're not so bad yourself." she said, making him laugh and cover them with the sheets, laughing together.

AN: Let's think about this for a moment, both Ratigan and Isabelle lead pretty chaotic lives, since they are criminals and all that. Odds are they are not going to come out unscathed from some of them.

So here is a pillow moment between my couple and they are talking about scars. I don't think Ratigan came out from the Big Ben fall unscathed, I do think that's how he somehow broke his fall. Also, he's been a criminal from a long time; he's probably going to have some close calls. Isabelle as well, Oh well, these two are not really shallow.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	12. Hat

Ratigan growled under his breath, shivering slightly.

Fidget was late with the dirigible and it was raining.

Both Ratigan and Isabelle went to a job and already have the loot. They were waiting outside for Fidget to bring the dirigible, but he was late.

Ratigan was wearing his usual nightwear; even though his top hat and cape did little to protect him from the elements. Isabelle, however, was wearing her thief's outfit and was soaked through.

Ratigan looked at his lover next to him, seeing her shiver and her teeth chattering, her arms trying in vain to warm herself up. Her mask was pulled up, showing her face, which looked pretty angry. He looked worried as she shivered and suddenly sneezed.

"I'm going to kill Fidget!" she said between gritted teeth as she let out another sneeze. She suddenly felt the rain off her and she looked up.

Ratigan had put his top hat on her own head. She looked at the professor, who averted his eyes and was blushing.

"I don't want you to get a cold." he mumbled, his cheeks colored pink.

Isabelle smiled and was about to says something, but that's when Fidget came with the dirigible. Ratigan snarled at the bat and yelled; "You're late Fidget!"

Isabelle smiled Ratigan started berating Fidget as she touched the hat tenderly.

AN: Another chappie with Ratigan's oh so fine top hat, I am such a moron.

Ratigan is being such a gentleman and a cutie here. I think it's adorable that he will give hat to Isabelle, so I just had to write it.

About the dirigible, I know the original one crashed into Big Ben, but I think Ratigan will just make another one. He needs another piece of transportation.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	13. Nightmare

Isabelle shifted in her sleep, her face scrunched in discomfort. She suddenly woke up, sitting up as she gasped.

She had a nightmare about Clearwater again; it was when her father died. She was shaking and crying, remembering how she felt when she got the news of his death.

She lay down and tried to go back to sleep, but she kept trembling. She didn't know what to do, but an idea hit her.

She got up, dressed and went to the docks.

Isabelle opened the door to Ratigan's bedroom and quietly slipped in. She saw Ratigan's sleeping form and quickly removed her shoes. She then slipped quietly into his bed, snuggling next to him.

Her movement woke him up and he looked to the side, smiling.

"Hello darling."

Isabelle whimpered, which caught his attention and he turned around, seeing her tear-stained face.

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" he asked, making Isabelle whimper again and snuggle into his chest.

"I-I had a nightmare." she whispered, "It was when me dad a-and-mnngh!"

Ratigan wrapped his arms around her as she cried against his chest. He wondered what Isabelle's father was like. He remembered when he asked Neil; the genius just told him that he had to look at Isabelle. She acted a lot like her father, she even inherited his eyes.

He thinks it sad that now, he only haunts her nightmares.

AN: So, here we have Isabelle having a nightmare and goes to Ratigan for comfort. Yeah, she will just go all the way to his place for comfort.

Also a little insight to Tobias Cassidy, Isabelle's father, She has his personality and also has his eyes. I did learn that dual colored eyes can be inherited and I thought it would be cool if Isabelle has them.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	14. Introduction

Isabelle walked to Ratigan's study, opening the door.

"Padraic, I have the plans you-" she started to sat, but stopped when she saw that Ratigan had someone in his study.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know." she said, about to leave, but Ratigan stopped her.

"Actually, Isabelle, there's someone I want you to meet."

She went to his desk and looked at his guest.

"Isabelle Cassidy, this is Captain Sebastian Doran, my lieutenant."

Isabelle looked at Doran with wide eyes, taking in his appearance.

He was a rat, younger then Ratigan though. He had cram color fur and light, curly hair. He was slimmer then Ratigan and wore a white shirt with a blue vest and green pants. He had cold blue eyes and wore a monocle.

"Hello." she said politely, then Doran smiled and took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Charmed." he said, showing his sharp rat teeth.

"Isabelle is the thief I was referring to, Doran." Ratigan said.

"Ah." Doran said "Ratigan told me of your skills in the Diadem Job. Superb work."

Isabelle nodded and said a thank you.

"Um, Padriac. I have the plans you wanted." she said, giving Ratigan the plans, feeling uncomfortable in Doran's presence. Ratigan nodded and Isabelle smiled and walked off. Neither she nor Ratigan noticed the lustful gaze that Doran was giving Isabelle.

AN: And here we have my interpretation of Doran, Ratigan's lieutenant in the book. Its a shame that they didn't put him in the movie, I would have like to see their interpretation of him. Yup, a villain wearing a monocle. You know, all Ratigan needs to wear is a monocle and he has the entire set of bad guy gentleman attire.

Ratigan is kind of showing her off here. Unfortunately, it seems Doran has other plans for Isabelle. There's going to be a reason why he doesn't appear in my stories, please try to be patient.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan or Doran, just Isabelle!


	15. Cork

Ratigan walked into the throne room and stopped dead in his tracks.

The champagne for the fountain was empty, so he told the trio and Fidget to put a new one. However, it was on the floor and it looked like they were having a hard time opening it. The men noticed Ratigan and looked at him with sheepish smiles.

"Sorry, Professor, we're just having a hard time." Francis said.

Ratigan just rolled his eyes and told them to move, deciding to do it himself. He climbed over the bottle, and tried pulling the cork with his thumbs. At first, it wouldn't budge but as he kept pushing it, it came out with a loud pop. It then went sailing into one of the room, and was followed by a loud scream.

The men froze at that, then Bill slowly went into the room and looked through the door, gasping.

"Professor!" he yelled, "You hit Isabelle!"

Ratigan at first looked horrified and then groaned as he put his face in his hands.

There was going to be hell to pay for this.

AN: Inspired by a clip I saw of How I Met Your Mother, with Marshall popping a cork and its hits Lily. I just had to have to put that with these two, thought it might be more painful since the cork is bigger. The boys just had to be added.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan or the boys, just Isabelle!


	16. Blowout

The trio and Fidget were in Ratigan's lair, playing cards when they heard a loud slam. Isabelle stormed in, looking quite enraged.

Ratigan saw her and was about to greet her, but she stormed past him and went into her room, slamming the door. There was silence and then they all jumped when they heard a primal yell and glass breaking.

The boys looked as Ratigan, silently asking him what was going on.

"She at times gets really upset, mostly when she had a bad day. She just needs to vent it out...somehow." Ratigan explained.

"Shouldn't we stop her, sir?" Bill asked, making Ratigan look at him with disbelief.

"You want to stop _her_?" he said, putting the emphasis on her. Bill nodded as he understood. They heard the door open and saw a calmer Isabelle come out, who breathed in deeply and let out a breath.

"I feel better." she said, walking to the door, looking at Ratigan and the boys.

"Hey, boys!" she said, walking out as the men watched her leave and the seeing the destruction she made in her room.

"I don't want any of you interfering when she gets like this." Ratigan said, making the boys nod.

AN: Here, we have Isabelle having a bad day and she really needs to vent out, which pretty much means throwing stuff around in her room. Number one rule when Isabelle is like that; do not try to stop her. Because if you do, odds are you are going to be thrown too.

Anyway, comments are loved and I don't own Ratigan and the boys, just Isabelle!


	17. Challenge

Now, Ratigan considered himself good with women; they like to be charmed to a certain extent and they welcome him with open arms.

However, Isabelle wasn't like most women.

Isabelle cursed, walked and acted like a man. She doesn't like to wear makeup and loathed dresses. She likes gun and knives; and has good use for them. She was nimble like an acrobat, which she sometimes used to tease him. She doesn't ask for baubles or any finer things like that; she was actually quite simple for a thief. However, she does show some womanly features.

But on an important note, Isabelle doesn't fall for his charms; she tells him how she feels and is not intimidated by him at all. She was always challenging him and he relishes it.

Isabelle wasn't like any other woman Ratigan has met and that's just fine with him.

AN: Here we have Ratigan looking over Isabelle and thinking that she's always challenging him.

Yeah, so I put Isabelle as a rather simple person. She steals because its fun and is bit of a klepto, but she mostly does it to put food in her stomach. She doesn't need garish stuff, like expensive jewelry and stuff like that.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved!


	18. Pants

Ratigan sat at the table in the throne room while Isabelle was talking to Francis about something. Ratigan took notice of the clothes she wore.

Today, she was wearing blue pants and a green shirt. He looked down and noticed the pants made her rear more...pronounced.

He gazed at Isabelle, licking his lips as he started at her backside, her tail swishing a little. You could never really see it when a woman wears a dress, but in pants, you could.

That's when Isabelle dropped something and had to bend over to pick it up. Ratigan grinned to himself, chewing his pen as he stared at Isabelle's backside.

Suddenly, he felt himself get slapped in the back of the head. He swerved around, about to yell at who had the audacity to hit him and saw it was Neil; the eldest Cassidy glaring at him hard.

"Stop ogling my cousin."

Ratigan didn't know what to be more embarrassed about; that he caught looking or that Neil hit him.

AN: Lol, I put Ratigan is a butt man here, Lol!

If he ever saw Isabelle in jeans, he will probably be drooling.

So, here, I have Ratigan looking at Isabelle's ass and he's acting like a pervert. Neil catches him and slaps him upside the head. Neil is the only one who has the balls to do that. Man, I'm not making it easier for them to get along. But I wouldn't like that it either if my cousin is being ogled like that in public.

Comments are loved and I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle and Neil.


	19. Bath

Ratigan was in the dining room, doodling on a idea he had until her heard his door slam. He went to the throne room and saw a soaked Isabelle standing in the middle.

"Augh, I'm soaked!" she exclaimed, "I told Neil that it was going to rain!"

She reached into her pocket and took out a small pouch of money.

"Here is your half."

Ratigan nodded and took the pouch.

"Would you like to dry off, my dear?"

"Actually, I want a bath. Could I use yours?"

Ratigan smirked, shrugging.

"Might as well, you practically live here."

Isabelle, then suddenly a seductive smile pressing her body closer to his.

"Would you like to join me?" she purred with an impish glint in her eyes. Ratigan gave her a rather calm smile and tilt her chin with his fingers.

"I'll think it over." he said, making Isabelle pout and head over to the bathroom.

Isabelle lay in the bathtub with her eyes closed. Deciding to spoil herself a bit, she lit some candles and placed them around the room. The hot water eased her tense muscles and warmed her up from the rain's chill.

She then heard the door open and opened her eyes. There stood Ratigan wearing nothing but a robe and was giving her a seductive grin.

"Move over, love."

Isabelle smiled as she moved over as Ratigan removed the robe and climbed in, Isabelle settling on his lap.

"Mmm, this is nice." Isabelle said, closing her eyes as she laid against his chest.

"Yes, it is." Ratigan said, "You have been working to hard lately, me dear. You should relax."

Isabelle smiled and turned around in his lap, facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Would you like to help me relax?" she said softly, making Ratigan smirk and rest his hands on her hips.

"Gladly." he said and he smashed his lips to hers, giving her a searing kiss. She responded with equal fervor, her tongue dueling with his.

Ratigan groaned as he lifted her hips ups and settled himself inside of her. The lovers groaned at eh feeling, for Isabelle was already squeezing him.

Isabelle started to move in Ratigan's lap, her lips separating from his as she moaned. She wrapped her herself tighter around the rat as she rocked against him. Ratigan watched with lustful eyes as she rode him, moving her closer as he licked her neck, making her gasp and shiver. Isabelle then has a startled moan when he suddenly bit her neck, making her entire body trembles.

"Padriac..." she gasped, "Oh God...Padriac."

Ratigan started to breathe heavily as he kissed her chest, groaning.

"Oh darling...my darling...Isabelle!"

They started to move erratically, the water coming out of the tub and dousing the candles. They held each other tightly as they felt their orgasms coming.

"P-Padriac, I'm, I'm..." she moaned, then gasping as she came. She tightened around Ratigan making him cry out as he came inside of her.

Isabelle rested against his chest, nuzzling the wet fur. She looked up at Ratigan with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm relaxed now." she said smiling Ratigan just grinned at her.

"Would you like to help me relax now, darling?" he asked, with Isabelle giving him a grin.

"Gladly." she said with laughter in her voice.

AN: Another smut chapter! Woot!

I got this idea from the bathroom scene in the film, Durham Bulls. I thought it was such a sensual scene that I just had to use it here. I think bathtub and shower scenes are always the hottest form of sex, but that's just me.

Referring to the money, it was just a job that Ratigan helped them out with, and every time he does that, he gets a piece of their haul. It seems fair.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	20. Stealing

Ratigan was sitting in the Rat Trap when Isabelle, Neil and Thomas walked in, looking a little formal. He raised an eyebrow as they sat down and ordered some drinks.

"Where were you three?" he asked as they got their drinks.

"In church, of course;" Isabelle said, making Ratigan look at all of them strangely.

"You go to church?"

"Of course we do. We're catholic." Neil said with annoyance, with Isabelle kicking him under the table for his tone.

"But, you all steal." Ratigan said with an amused smirk, "Isn't hat against one of the commandments?"

Neil looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at Ratigan with a smug expression.

"Actually..." he said, "Stealing implies ownership. When we steal something, we don't keep it. We just fence it for money; therefore we're not exactly stealing it."

Ratigan looked dumbfounded from Neil's explanation and was quiet for a bit.

"Padriac, are you OK?" Isabelle said, looking concern.

"I'm just thinking about what Neil said." Ratigan said quietly, "What's so terrifying is that it actually sounds logical."

The trio started laughing, thinking that Ratigan looks too funny when he's stumped.

AN: Here is just Ratigan interacting with the main Cassidy trio. Yeah, they go to church and the only reason why is that they are Catholics.

What Neil says is true, I've researched. Stealing implies ownership; they don't keep the stuff they steal, they just fence it, so it's not exactly stealing. Ratigan is just stumped what Neil said.

Anyway, enjoy, comments are loved and I don't own Ratigan, just the trio!


	21. Candle

Isabelle came into the church, bowing slightly and making the sign of the cross. She went to where the candles next to the saint and lit one. She then did the sign of the cross and bowed her head.

Today was the anniversary of her father's death and she went to church to light a candle and pay her respects. Back home, she would usually go to his grave and talk to him for a bit. But she wasn't in Texas now.

Her ear twitched when she heard a noise behind her and saw it was Ratigan in his evening attire. He smiled at her and stood next to her, bowing his head in respect.

"Didn't know you were religious." she said.

"I'm not, but Neil told me what today was and I thought you needed the company."

Isabelle nodded slowly and then her eyes brimmed with tears, which she roughly wiped away.

"I-I miss him, Padriac. He was a good man. He didn't deserve to die like that."

Ratigan sighed sadly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders ion comfort.

"I know, my dear. I know."

AN: Here, we have angst and fluff in one chapter.

Isabelle's father died in Clearwater, he got shot while he was trying to help someone and to Isabelle, it was a wrenching trauma because she was close to him. So, she's lighting a candle at the anniversary of his death and Ratigan is there to comfort her.

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	22. Testing

Isabelle walked into Ratigan's lair and jumped when she heard yelling. She quickly walked to the front of the barrel and was met with a strange sight.

In front of the barrel was Felicia lying on her side, looking ill. Then, she saw Ratigan and Neil yelling at each other, while Klaus cowered behind Neil.

She understood in seconds.

Since Neil and Klaus are graduated students and scientists (in a manner of speaking), they like to test out the new substance they received. Unfortunately, the oversized cat was their latest test subject.

"Look at what they done to my poor baby!" Ratigan exclaimed, looking concerned at the cat. Now, Isabelle doesn't really like Felicia, but she tolerates her for Ratigan's sake. She knows that Felicia feel the same way about her, so they mutually get along.

"Is she OK?" Isabelle asked, noticing that Felicia was moaning piteously. They both looked at the students, waiting for an answer.

"We-We were just testing a flower that was from Asia." Klaus stuttered, "It supposes to cause hallucinations or something like that."

Isabelle and Ratigan balanced at the statement and the rat lunged at the two, looking like he wanted to strangle them both. Isabelle went between him and her cousin, who started to yell at him.

Just how were they were going to resolve this?

AN: Lol, this is something I just had to write. Inspired by the first Sherlock Holmes movie with Robert Downey JR, It's with Holmes keeps testing on Watson's dog. I just had to put that with Klaus and Neil.

Yeah, the boys went to a prestigious boarding school and are scientist in a way. I just had to torture Felicia a little more; I just don't like that cat. But Ratigan is pissed and Isabelle is just stuck in the middle.

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Neil and Klaus!


	23. Marriage

Isabelle and Ratigan just finished a lovemaking session and were now relaxing in the afterglow.

Isabelle was cuddles on Ratigan's chest, while he had his arm around her waist and was smoking a cigarette. Isabelle stirred in his arms and she looked up at her lover.

"Hey, Padriac, can I ask you something?"

Ratigan looked at her with a smile and stubbed out his cigarette.

"What's on your mind, my dear?"

"Have you ever thought of...marriage?"

Ratigan blinked at her question and then looked thoughtful.

"I did when I was younger, but that seemed very unlikely." he said, "Most women just like to be charmed with gifts and things like that, not to be mate for life."

Isabelle looked at Ratigan with confusion.

"I'm not like that."

"I know that." he said with a smile, "You're different then any other woman I ever met. Anyway, when I became a criminal; thoughts like that were thrown out the window, what about you darling, you thought of marriage?"

Isabelle smiled lightly.

"Yes and no." she said, "I do want someone to share my life with, but the way things are now...I don't want to stop jobs now."

Ratigan nodded and looked thoughtful.

"True, due to our frivolous lifestyle, I doubt either of us could get married."

He looked down and saw Isabelle looking at him with an odd expression.

"Padriac...would you...like to get married?"

Ratigan looked confused by her question, and then his eyes lit up when he understood it. She was asking if he wants to marry her.

"I would like to, my dear, but I doubt our lifestyles would allow peace within our marriage."

Isabelle nodded slowly, looking a little downcast.

"However..." Ratigan said, continuing "I want to retire someday. Live out my final days in bliss...and with someone."

"Mmm, me too." she said, smiling, "So, yes."

Ratigan looked at her, not understanding.

"Yes?"

"Yes" she said, looking up at him, "When we both retire and when you ask me, it will be yes."

Ratigan grinned and nuzzles her face.

"That is a promise, my love."

AN: I hear wedding bells!

So, here, the couple talks about marriage and want to have a life together, but their current careers make that a little hard. So, they decide that when they retire (which is not anytime soon), that is when Ratigan will pop the question. Not exactly romantic, but what the hell, its still cute!

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	24. Mugging

Ratigan was talking to Geoffrey Henderson, a aristocratic mole, who was Ratigan's connection to stolen goods.

Henderson was telling Ratigan of the next shipment when the door slammed open and a roughed up Isabelle walked in, startling Ratigan.

"What in blazes happened to you?" he exclaimed.

"Some fool in the street tried to mug me," she said, with Ratigan raising an eyebrow.

"Tried?"

"Yeah, tried, I just beat him up and mugged him. You won't believe all the money he had on him."

Ratigan blanched, but he shook his head and sighed.

"OK, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Nah, I'll just go clean up."

Isabelle then walked out of the room and Ratigan turned his attention back to Henderson.

"As you were saying?" he said, making Henderson look at him startled.

"Professor, aren't you a least disturbed by what she has done?" he asked, making the rat look at him with a smirk.

"Henderson, there is nothing that woman will do that will surprise me."

AN: This is something that actually happened to a friend of mine. This mugger tried to mug him and my friend (who is skilled in martial arts) beat him up and took his wallet. I was kind of disturbed by that, but it was also kind of funny. So, I had to put that with Isabelle and as you can see, it doesn't bother Ratigan.

The thing with Henderson, a guy like Ratigan must have connections. I didn't want to put him as a mouse, so I put him as a mole. Kind of a funny picture there.

Anyway, I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Henderson!


	25. Owned

Ratigan thrust Isabelle into the bed, making her moan out his name.

He groaned as he rocked against her, feeling her claws rake his back as he reveled her tightness. He licked her neck as his breath became ragged. Isabelle moaned louder this time, pressing her body against his.

Ratigan suddenly lifted himself off of her and grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head, wanting to see her in all he glory.

He watched as Isabelle's body quivered and shake as he continued to thrust into her. Her fur was matted with sweat as her breasts bounced every time she moved. Her face was contorted to one of passion and need, his name constantly whispered from her lips.

His name, his!

Ratigan started to thrust harder into her with that thought. Isabelle was his, everything she was is his. He's never going to share her, she was his!

"Mine." he growled "Mine."

Isabelle looked up at him with hooded eyes and smiled.

"Yours." she whispered, making him grin and giving her a heated kiss, as he claimed her again and again.

AN: And here we have a smut chapter, with Ratigan saying that Isabelle is his. I have a feeling that Ratigan is kind of possessive, so that's what I put here.

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle! Comments are loved!


	26. Jelously

Isabelle right ear twitched as she sat in the Rat Trap, watching Ratigan and that...woman talk in the corner.

She was a lady rat named Lucille and knew Ratigan when he first started his life of crime. They were catching up on old times and she noticed that Lucille seemed a little too...chummy with Ratigan.

"Penny for your thought, Isabelle?

She looked tot he side and saw Kitty, the singer for the bar. They met a couple of times and quickly became friends. Since Kitty knew Ratigan longer, they were constantly trading information of him.

"If it bothers you so much, you should say something."

"Oh come on, Kitty, I can't make a scene just because I don't like the woman he's with."

"True." Kitty said, "She seems to be awfully friendly towards him."

The women then watched as Lucille gently took one of Ratigan's hands into her and smiled at him.

Isabelle's eyelid twitched as she felt something snapped in her and she swiftly got up.

"I have to go now." she said with a tight voice and left quickly.

Isabelle got to her room where she exploded. She let out a string of curses against Ratigan, Lucille and anyone else she could think. She then started to rip her pillows apart, sending feathers everywhere.

She tried for about 10 minutes, breathing heavily, feeling exhausted. A cough got her attention and she looked at a rather smug Ratigan.

"Are you quite finished?" he said, turning around to go his study, a rather irate Isabelle following him. He turned to look at her, still looking smug.

"I have to say, you look quite amusing when you're jealous." he said, "You looked at Lucille like you wanted to burn her alive."

His smile faltered when he saw the look of fury on her face. He moved behind his desk in case she might attack him.

"I don't like her touching and feeling up your hand."

Ratigan chuckled as he leaned towards her.

"That angered you, me dear?"

"Of course it did!" she shrieked, "I don't like anyone touching whats mine!"

Isabelle stiffened when she realized what she said, while Ratigan just grinned at her deviously.

"Yours, my dear?" he asked, making Isabelle look down, embarrassed.

"Yes." she said quietly, making Ratigan laugh.

"Well then, would you like to claim what is yours?"

Isabelle stared at him and then grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him towards her, their faces inches from each other.

"Kiss me, you sexy beast!" she exclaimed, making Ratigan growl and grabbing her, pulling her over his desk and kissing her.

Now, they both know who belong to who.

AN: And here we have Isabelle being possessive. I wouldn't like it either if some woman was feeling up my man's hand, come on! Isabelle doesn't like to make a scene; she just waits till she's alone and lets it out. Ratigan is amused by the whole thing, but he should know better then to get his girl riled up and jealous.

I finally put Kitty in the story and as you can see, she's friends with Isabelle. Yeah, they trade information on Ratigan, good thing he doesn't know.

Yes, Ratigan is a sexy beast!

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lucille!


	27. Astute

Isabelle, Abigail and Neil were sitting in the Rat Trap after a tiring job the other night. Ratigan was sitting nearby, observing them.

"Hey Abby" Isabelle said, getting her cousin's attention, "I noticed that the barrel didn't get stuck this time, your work?"

Abigail nodded.

"Yes, I'm surprised you noticed that. That's very astute of you."

Isabelle made a face at that.

"Since when you used words like astute?" she said.

"I always used words like astute."

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have."

"No, I swear to God, you haven't."

Ratigan chuckled from the odd conversation and noticed that Neil looked annoyed from it.

"Really, I used words like astute." Abigail said.

"Well, I haven't heard it until today."

Right, today"

"Today"

"STOP IT!"

The girl looked at Neil, who stood up as he yelled.

"Just stop it! Don't you have anything else to talk about then the word astute! If you don't stop, I'm going out of this bar and blow my brains out!"

The two female Cassidy's and Ratigan just stared at Neil, surprised to see the normally aloof Cassidy make an outburst. Isabelle then spoke up in a nervous tone.

"Um Neil, How many cups of coffee did you drink today?"

"Ten." he said, twitching a little from the excess of caffeine in his system.

"Ah, take it easy with coffee, OK?" Abigail making Neil sigh, and sat down,

"OK, I'll try."

Ratigan got up and walked towards them.

"Ah." he said, "That's very astute."

Neil gave a loud groan and hit his head against the table.

"Padriac!" Isabelle exclaimed, making the professor laugh.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't resist."

AN: See, this is the reason why I don't drink coffee, along with the fact that I think it tastes nasty.

So, this is what happens when Neil get too high on coffee, he gets very irritable, more then usual. Then again, that kind of was a annoying conversation.

I actually got this idea from a "Wings" episode, including the astute thing. It was too funny not to use.

I probably would have done what Ratigan did, just to mess around with Neil. I wouldn't resist either!

I don't own GMD, juts the Cassidy trio! Comments are loved!


	28. Usefulness

Isabelle walked into Ratigan's lair, looking for her lover.

"Padriac? Padriac, are you here?"

"I'm afraid he's out, my dear."

She looked to the source of the voice and saw it was Doran. She gulped; she always felt uncomfortable since she met the captain. She got nervous when he walked to her, now only a few inches from her.

"I have to say, Ratigan always chose his women well. He always had good taste." he said, reaching out and stroking her arm, which she immediately slapped away.

"Back off." she growled out, startling Doran, but he then laughed.

"My, my, such fire. Ratigan must enjoy you. I would like to see for myself." he said, then suddenly grabbing Isabelle and slammed her lips to hers, then reaching for her pants. Isabelle made a startled noise and she hit the eye with the monocle, making the glass break and Doran yelling in pain.

He let go of her, holding his bleeding eye. Isabelle then suddenly kicked him in the knee and stomach.

"You cocksucker!" she cursed; making Doran growl and he suddenly drew his pistol and hit her across the face with it.

"You disobedient whore!" he yelled as he grabbed her neck and lifted her up to his level. Isabelle spat in his face, blood in her saliva from the blow he delivered. He growled loudly and threw her against the wall hard. Isabelle's dual colored eyes looked up at him with raw hatred. Doran just gave a smirk as he held a handkerchief to his bleeding eye.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll see you again. Very soon." he said as he walked away, leaving the bleeding thief on the floor.

Later that evening, Doran was at his flat when he got an odd message from Ratigan. He was to meet him at a graveyard to discuss something. His eye was bandaged since when Isabelle hit him, she got some glass in.

As he entered the graveyard, he saw Ratigan in his evening attire along with his cane and also saw his henchman digging.

"Evening, Ratigan." he said as he stood next to the professor. Ratigan didn't greet him or look at him, making Doran confused.

"What happened to your eye, Doran?" Ratigan asked calmly.

"Oh, your little missus actually resisted me. She is such a disobedient little whore." he said chuckling, not noticing the dark look that passed Ratigan's face. He then placed a hand on Ratigan shoulder, smiling

"You should talk to her about being disobedient."

That was when Ratigan looked at him with a dark smile and said, "Is that so?"

Suddenly, Doran felt a sharp pain in his arm, the one that was holding Ratigan's shoulder. He saw that it was blade, which was from Ratigan's cane. That's when he realized Ratigan just stabbed him with a cane sword. Ratigan just gave him a sweet smile.

"You know, Doran, one of the things I dislike about you is your posture towards women. It's very ungentlemanly, especially when your force yourself upon one."

He then gave a snarl and twists the sword, making Doran yell in pain.

"I truly do care about Isabelle and your manner against her has drastically changed my opinion of you."

Ratigan then bared his teeth as he swiftly took his sword out Doran's arm, making the younger rat look at him in shock and surprise.

"And you should know by now, Doran, I don't like sharing what's mine!" he growled, swiftly slashing Doran across the chest, making him fall backwards into the hole that the henchman were digging.

He looked up at Ratigan in shock as the other rat wiped the blood from his sword with his gloves, then sheathing it. When he saw Doran's expression, he just chuckled.

"Oh come, come, Doran. I'm doing you a favor. If the Cassidy group found you, you would have been in pieces." he said, "Well, this is goodbye, Doran."

Ratigan then took out his bloodstained gloves and threw them in the hole with Doran. He then looked at his men and nodded.

"Cover it properly and make sure its filled tot eh brim. Leave no part uncovered." said, with the men nodding and shoveling dirt into the hole. As he turned around, Fidget appeared at his side with a new pair of gloves.

"Thank you, Fidget." he said as he slipped his new gloves on. He noticed that Fidget looked troubled.

"What is the matter, Fidget?"

"Well...it's just..." Fidget started to say, "Boss...Doran been with you for a long time and you just...I know what he did was bad to Isabelle...but should you have killed him?"

Ratigan just nodded and said;

"Yes, Fidget. The main reason was because of what he did to Isabelle. But also...Doran has outlived his usefulness. Its amazing how a near death experience can change your priorities."

Fidget nodded and the two walked out of the graveyard, leaving the new grave to be buried.

AN: This was my favorite chapter to write!

So, this is the reason why Doran is not going to appear in my stories anymore. Sorry if I hurt the Doran fans out there, but I wanted to drop him off from my stories and this seemed good. So, Doran gets killed off because he tried to rape Isabelle and pistol whipped her in the face; I'm putting that he's a total pig with women and doesn't treat them with respect. That is two strikes with Ratigan and he killed him off in such a badass way. Doran just thought that Isabelle was Ratigan's whore; he didn't know that they actually have a real relationship. Heh. Loser.

The attempted rape scene was a little hard for me to write, I'm very uncomfortable with writing stuff like that.

If you are wondering how Ratigan got to him later, he just works fast. Its true, if the Cassidy's would have gotten to him, it would have been much worse. They are not as nice as Ratigan.

I was inspired by two things;

One, by ALS123 picture of a steam punk Ratigan (which I think is so awesome) and she gave him a cane sword. I thought that is such an badass weaponry for him, so I decided to use that here.

Second, I was rereading my Full metal Alchemist manga and I read the chapter when Olivier Armstrong kills General Raven; she slashes him with a sword and buries him in the snow. I thought that will be awesome for Ratigan to do.

So, anyway enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	29. Jack The Ripper

Isabelle walked in the dark streets of London, looking at the alleyways.

Recently, some prostitutes have been killed in the alleys and their organs were taken. The newspapers called him Jack The Ripper and most of the mice in London were afraid, the police included. Two of the girls that was killed was Rose's friend and Isabelle decided to investigate on her own She has been asking question and looking at the crime scenes, like she was now.

She was so engrossed to see any missing details that she didn't notice the dark figure behind her.

Suddenly, Isabelle felt someone grab her arm and twist it behind her back. The person then slammed her against the wall. She was about to yell out when she felt something cold against her neck. She looked down and saw it was a scalpel. That was when she realized who it was.

"So..." the voice said, smooth as syrup, "You're the one who's asking all the questions and a lady as well."

"Well, you know how it is. "Isabelle said, trying to calm herself, yet her heart was hammering in her chest, "You gut some women and take their organs, someone liable to ask questions."

The Ripper twists her arm more and put the knife closer to her throat.

"Do you know how quickly I could cut your throat? How quick I could drop you to the ground?"

"You sure you want to do that here? The police have doubled on the streets, you might get caught." Isabelle said shakily, getting very nervous.

There was a small silence until the Ripper pressed the knife closer and his hot breath against her ear.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, me dear." he said, coldly, "I would only let you go if you stop trying to find me. Is that clear?"

To emphasize his point, he let the blade cut her cheek, letting some blood flow, which made her nod frantically. She felt him smirk as he let her go and disappeared into the night. Isabelle just stood where she was, blood going down her cheek.

Francis, Tony, Bill and Fidget were playing cards in the throne room when they heard footsteps at the door. They looked and saw Isabelle at the doorway.

"Hello, Poppet." Francis greeted with a smile, "The boss is in his study if you want to-"

He trailed off when he saw how petrified Isabelle looked and was actually trembling.

"Poppet, what's the matter?" Suddenly, Isabelle gagged and vomited on the floor, falling to her knees. The boys ran up to her while Fidget went to get Ratigan.

"Easy, Poppet, easy." Francis said as Isabelle kept violently vomiting, tears coming out of her eyes. When she finished, she coughed and started mumbling something to herself. Francis realized she was praying. The mouse heard heavy footsteps and saw a concerned looking Ratigan. He moved aside as the rat knelt down, taking the thief in his arms.

"Isabelle, what happened?" he said frantically, making Isabelle hiccup and her trembling lessened.

"I-I-I was in an alley...a-a-and I met him!"

"Who?"

"J-Jack the Ripper."

All the men looked at her startled and their blood ran cold . Ratigan lifted her face, seeing the cut on her cheek.

"Did he do this to you?" Ratigan asked, his words filled with tension. Isabelle nodded and rests her hand against his chest.

"Yes, he caught me at an alley I was looking at. Remember, I was looking into what happened to Rose's friends? S-So, he caught me and held a scalpel on my throat. He told me to stop looking for him or he-he..."

Isabelle suddenly covered her mouth and gagged. Ratigan quickly picked her up and lead her to the bathroom, turning his head to tell the boys to clean up the floor. He then led Isabelle to the bathroom as she vomited into the toilet. She coughed and hiccupped as she continued to speak.

"I-I didn't see his face, but...God, I could just feel him! I could feel h-how cold he was, he was so-so dark! It felt like the devil had me!"

Ratigan sighed as he rubbed her back, knowing that the recent murders have disturbed London, himself included.

"Alright." he said, quietly, "I don't want you venturing out alone, alright? No arguments, Isabelle."

Isabelle nodded, showing she understood.

"I also want you to stop investigating; I don't want you to run into him again."

"You don't have to worry about that! I never want to see him again!"

Isabelle whimpered as she leaned against her love, still rattled by the devil she met in the alley.

AN: Here when have Isabelle meeting (sort of) Jack The Ripper. Know it's supposed to be earlier that the crimes happened, but for the sake of the story, let put that it's happening in the 1890's. Besides I see a lot of GMD fanart with Jack The Ripper in it.

Anyway, Isabelle runs into him and is scared shitless by him. Man, if he ever caught me, I would be shitting bricks. Luckily, she talks him out of it and he lets her go. But she broke down in Ratigan's place and he's there to comfort her. She got really scared because she could feel how evil he was. I know they say that Ratigan is evil, but I think he's just bad. I think evil is something like Jack the Ripper does.

I didn't give the Ripper a face, but I believe he will be a mouse. He just a dark figure for now.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, but Isabelle is mine!


	30. Women Talk

Ratigan was walking in the back of the Rat Trap when he saw the trio, Fidget, Klaus and Thomas hiding around a corner.

"What are you doing?" he asked, making all of them jump. Before they answered, Ratigan heard a girlish giggle and he looked around the corner, seeing Isabelle sitting with Abigail, Rose, Kitty and some of the other girls that worked in the Rat Trap.

"So, tell me, Rosie?" Isabelle said with a smirk, "How is Klaus in bed?"

Rose giggled and said, "He's very...vibrant. He has the stamina of cheetah."

The girls all laughed and Ratigan saw that Klaus was blushing. He just rolled his eyes as he realized the men were listening on the women conversation. He was about to leave when he heard his name mentioned, which put him in front of the group.

"So, tell me Isabelle, how is the Professor in bed?" Rose asked in a purr.

"Bore you answer that." one of the girls named Daisy said, "Is it true what they say, that rats are better in bed then mice?"

Abigail looked at her with an appalled expression.

"That's a rather rude question!" she said, making Isabelle pat her shoulder.

"It's alright, Abby. I'm not bothered by the question. Actually, I'm just glad that it's true."

The women laughed loudly, which made Ratigan perk his ears down in embarrassment.

"But, seriously, Ratigan is very well in bed." Isabelle said, "He always keeps me satisfied and sated. I never have to lie to him about that."

Rose scoffed and said, "Lucky girl."

The women laughed again, while Klaus look horrified and Ratigan just blushed.

"You know, he's different now then he was before he met you." Kitty said, making Isabelle's ears perk up in interest.

"How so?"

"Well, before you came along, he always looked angry. Even when he smiled, he always looks angry. He also looked so...lonely."

There was a short silence as the information sank in, while Ratigan wondered what else Kitty figured out about him.

"Well..."Isabelle said, speaking up, "I just have to make sure he doesn't stay lonely."

All the women hummed in response and Kitty then turned to Abigail.

"What about you, Abigail? What is Thomas like?" she asked slyly, making the young mouse blush and look down.

"We-We haven't gotten that far." Abigail said shyly, making the others giggle.

"Please, I don't want to know!" Isabelle moaned. "It's like hearing how your brother is."

The trio and Fidget snickered from their hiding place, but were silence by a look from Ratigan. Thomas looked over Ratigan, trying to listen to Abigail.

"We just started being together." she said, "We're just getting to know each other on a different level."

"Well, just remember this, my little cousin." Isabelle said in a serious tone, "Don't you dare hurt in any manner or way."

Abigail sighed and smiled, nodding. Thomas tried to move closer to listen better but he suddenly fell forward on top of Ratigan and the others, putting them in full view of the girls.

Isabelle looked surprised, but her expression then turned smug, as she crossed her arms.

"Got an earful, boys?"

The boys just smiled sheepishly as they stumbled to get up, making all the girls giggle.

AN: Here we have chapter 30! The boys are listening on the girls' conversations about them.

I actually heard in a T.V. show about black men being better in bed, so I decided to put that with rats. As you can see, Isabelle is just verifying it. Yup, Abby and Thomas are together, because I think its too damn cute! Poor Klaus, I make him suffer so much. Oh well, he's like the butt monkey of the group.

OK, time for some news. I'm going to stop here for now, because of schoolwork (AUGH!). The semester is almost over, so they are piling it up on us. I also need to get ideas for other chapters. If anyone has any, lay them on me.

Anyway, comments are loved and enjoy! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Thomas, Klaus and Abigail!


	31. Children

Ratigan was in his study when his ear twitched , catching a small noise. He then felt something wet on his tail and he swiftly turned around, looking down.

He saw a baby mouse that was about a year old, chewing on his tail. The mouse looked up at him and smiled. That's when Isabelle came into the room.

"Padriac, have you seen...ah."

Isabelle went over and picked up the baby, now chewing on its fist. Ratigan looked at Isabelle in confusion.

"Isabelle...what is that?"

"I think its called a baby."

Ratigan huffed in annoyance as he looked ta her.

"Don't be smart. I know its a baby, why is that baby here?" he said, as she stood up and stand in front of her.

"This is one of the girls children, you know, Daisy, one of the barmaids?"

Ratigan nodded, remembering the chatterbox mouse that works in the Rat Trap. He had no idea that she was even pregnant.

"So, who is this?" he asked, pointing to the baby.

"This is Marie. She's cute, isn't she?"

Ratigan just shrugged; he ever really liked children or want any of his own. They were too loud, annoying, messy and asked too many questions. He was brought out of his thoughts when Marie suddenly started crying.

"I have to get her milk." Isabelle said. "Here, hold her."

"No, no, Isabelle. I don't want to-"

He didn't finish as Isabelle put Marie in his arms and quickly left the room. Ratigan glared at her direction and then noticed that Marie stopped crying. He looked at the baby, who was smiling at him.

"You don't seem so bad." he said, smiling at the child as she grabbed his muzzle, giggling.

Ratigan was sitting in the Rat Trap, watching the women cooed over the baby. He never understood why women always act odd over children.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Abigail squealed as Daisy held Marie, the baby giggling from all the attention she was receiving.

"Isabelle, you know what you should do?" Kitty said, getting the thief's attention.

"You and Ratigan should have a baby."

Isabelle blanched and Ratigan spat out his drink.

"Yes." Kitty said continuing, "Can you imagine a child from you two?"

"It will probably be pretty as Isabelle and as smart as Ratigan." Annie said.

That's when everyone got a image of a little brown mouse with a devilish grin and they all started laughing, except Ratigan. He was about to retort when he noticed Isabelle's expression. For a split second, she looked incredibly sad, but she instantly change to an amused face.

Ratigan frowned, deciding to ask her later.

Isabelle came into Ratigan's office later, seeing the Professor sitting on his love couch, smoking a cigarette.

"Hi." she greeted as she sat next to him, "I just was talking to Daisy and-"

She stopped talking when she noticed Ratigan looking at her with a stern expression.

"What?" she asked hesitantly, making Ratigan sigh as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"Isabelle...when Miss Katherine said about us having a baby, I saw your face change. You looked so sad. Why is that?"

Isabelle looked ta him with wide eyes and then looked down.

"Its rather foolish." she said, with Ratigan looking at her with rapt attention.

"Padriac...I...never really wanted children. I don't hate them, I just don't want any of my own. Too much responsibility. But..."

Isabelle bit her lip as she continued.

"Remember I told you I got sick after Norman whipped me in Clearwater? A doctor looked at me and he said because I was so sick that-"

She stopped suddenly, her face overcome with grief. Ratigan was respectively silent as he gazed at Isabelle.

"Padriac, he said that I could never have children."

Ratigan stiffened as his eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that. Isabelle spoke up again, her voice cracking.

"I mean, I don't even want children, why does it bother me so much?" she said, with Ratigan sighing as he gently grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"I thinks it because...Even though you don't want children, it was a chance that was ripped away from you."

Isabelle's eyes teared up from Ratigan's words and she bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. Ratigan took her in his arms, her face going into his chest.

"Its so stupid." she said tearfully as he stroked her back.

"I don't think it is my dear." Ratigan said softly.

The couple was silent as the laid on the love couch in each others arms. A half an hour has passed since Isabelle told Ratigan that she could not have children. He looked at her, her eyes still red from crying and his hand slid down to her stomach.

The stomach that will never grow, the one that will never bear a child. She ill never feel a child grow under her heart, never feel a life grow in her.

Isabelle snuggled against his chest and looked up at him.

"You know...I would have liked a daughter." she said quietly, making Ratigan smile softly at her.

"Is that so?" he asked, making Isabelle nod.

"Yeah, I would have liked a little girl." she said with a smile, "I could have taught her to have fairy fingers."

Ratigna looked bemused for a moment and gave out a large chuckle.

"Oh really? Then I would have to teach her how to have an escape plan." Ratigan said, making them both laugh and hugged each other tighter, for something that would never be.

AN: Finally, an update and a revelation with with Isabelle.

I think medicine was a little advanced that they could tell when a woman cant have children. So, Isabelle tells Ratigan she could never have children because she got really sick when Norman whipped her. Yeah, she doesn't want children but is still sad that the chance was ripped away from her.

You know, I'm thinking that Ratigan doesn't like children, due to how he acted in the film when it came to kids. Lol

I decided to use this idea because I put Isabelle and Ratigan having sex...a lot and I didn't want her to wind up pregnant. It was kinda sad to make this, but I thought it was appropriate.

If you are wondering how Marie got into Ratigan's office, she just toddled her way there, she was just verrrrry quiet.

Anyway, comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle, Daisy, Marie and Abigail!


	32. Desk Ver 1

Isabelle moaned as she laid on Ratigan's desk, hers lovers head between her legs.

One of the things Isabelle realized was how good Ratigan was at oral sex. Actually, he was good at all forms of sex. But he was really good at oral.

The desk squeaked under her weight; the desk was favorite of theirs.

Isabelle moaned loudly as Ratigan licked her clit, one of his arms was holding one of her legs down and the other was fondling her breast. She groaned as she wrapped hers legs around his head.

"Mm, Padriac, so good, so good."

She felt Ratigan smile and she bucked her hips when she felt his tongue enter her, He licked all around her, her walls contracting around the appendage. She then felt his tongue lick her clit again, but this time, he latched on it and sucked it greedily.

Isabelle threw her head back and cried out, her whole body feeling hot and quivering. She glanced down and blushed darkly.

Ratigan was staring back at her with his heated gaze; she could feel him smirking. With his eyes still looked on hers, he sucked harder and then thrust one of his long fingers in her.

Isabelle felt herself tightening and that's when she felt herself at her peak.

"P-P-Padriac, I-I..." she gasped, then gave a throaty scream as she came into his mouth. She felt Ratigan take it all in, then lifting his face to look at her with a smug expression. She blushed when she saw his cheeks and mouth were sticky from her juices. He licked his lips as he looked at her flushed state.

"I have to say, darling, you taste mouth-watering." he purred, making Isabelle blush more from his statement.

AN: Here is a rather dirty chapter with these two. Yup, this gonna be a series of desk sex scenes,lol. These two just go at each other, they cant keep their hands together. Heh, heh!

Anyway, comments are love! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	33. Snow Kisses

Ratigan walked in the park, seeing all the snow that piled up.

It was winter in London and they had a snowstorm the other day. Now, the sky is clear, but there was still a blanket of snow.

Suddenly, a snowball hits Ratigan top hat clean off. He looked to the side and saw Isabelle wearing a winter coat, a grin on her face.

"Ratigan, join my army!" she grinned, making him smirk.

"I'm afraid not ,my dear." he said, brushing his top hat off and putting it back in place. Isabelle just shrugged to his response.

"OK, then." she said, "Then, you're the enemy!"

She then turned around and yelled; "Attack!"

Suddenly, Thomas, Abigail, Rose and Klaus rose from a small snow mound and started pummeling him with snowballs. He suddenly fell over another snow mound and fell on his back. He looked up and saw the trio and Fidget with their own snowballs. Fidget grinned at his employer.

"Wanna join our war,boss?"

For the next thirty minutes, there was an all out snowball war between the two groups; Ratigan's side was winning. Suddenly, Isabelle hopped on Thomas shoulders and yelled, "Charge!". Thomas then charged like a bull to the Ratigan's mound and demolished it. Isabelle fell forward from his shoulders and fell on top of Ratigan. He fell on his back with her, sending snow everywhere.

The couple looked at each other and blushed from their close contact. Isabelle smiled at him and kissed him soundly. Ratigan moaned as he kissed her back, his paws gripping her hips. They separated from each other after a long kiss and smiled at each other.

A cough got their attention and they saw that Abigail was looked at them with amusement.

"I believe we won the war, Professor." she said slyly, making Isabelle smirk.

"Yup and I'm collecting the spoils." Isabelle said, making Ratigan laugh loudly.

AN: Here we have our couple giving a snow and winter kiss. I think snow kisses are very intimate, like rain kisses.

Yeah, so they have an all out snowball war and Thomas just demolishes it. Remember, Thomas is just as muscular as Ratigan, but is really strong too. So, he like a bull when he's charging, don't get in his way.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan or his group, just Isabelle and her group!


	34. Waiting

Ratigan walked into his lair quite irritated. One of his men blundered a job with a connection he had and he had to go himself and fix it. Luckily, the connection was fair and resolved it. He took care of his man that blundered as well.

He sighed as he took off his cape and hat, setting them on a nail nearby. He was removing his jacket when he entered his room. He looked to his bed and stopped in his tracks.

Isabelle was sleeping on his bed, propped up by pillows, an open book on her lap. He noticed with amusement that she was wearing his robe, which she was practically drowning in.

He quickly removed his vest, cravat and shoes as he climbed into his bed, waking Isabelle with her. She looked at him with a sleepy smile as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hi...sorry, I was waiting for you." she said, with Ratigan giving her a soft smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Its alright, my dear. Go back to sleep, I'm here." he said as he cuddled next to her, with her laying on his chest.

"Welcome home." she murmured as she went back to sleep, making Ratigan give her another smile as he kissed the top of her head.

It gave him a warm feeling, the feeling of someone waiting for him, the feeling of someone to welcome him home.

AN: Here a fluff chapter. I think a lot of people who are particularly lonely want this, someone to welcome them home. Its gives a reason to come home. Sometimes Isabelle wears Ratigan's clothes because she feels closer when he's away, like when a girlfriend wears a boyfriends shirt. Its cute.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	35. Outloud

Ratigan was in the throne room, going over the next job with his men when Isabelle walked in.

Fidget started explaining about the place they were going to rob, but Ratigan wasn't really paying attention. He looked at Isabelle with half-lidded eyes, taking in her curves, her face, lips and hips.

He remembers all those nights that she was his. Actually, it was at anytime of the say she was his. He remembers how he pleasured her body, how her body shakes and trembled, how his name is whispered from her lips. He grinned as he looked at Isabelle, licking his lips.

"I'm going to ravish you tonight."

Isabelle stiffened and looked at Ratigan with a blush. That's when he noticed that his men were also looking at him strangely.

"D-Did I say that out loud?" he said, making all of them nod.

"Oh God!", he exclaimed, making some of his men snicker and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Inner voice, Padriac, inner voice."

AN: Here we have Ratigan thinking out loud, not a good thing. He needs to keep in himself, lol. Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	36. Unfaithful

The Cassidy Group and Ratigan were in the Rat Trap, drinking when the door slammed open. The looked up and saw Kitty walked in fuming.

"Hey, whats the matter, sugar?" Isabelle asked concerned.

Kitty took a cup of tea and sat at the table with Isabelle.

"The young man that I was with, Johnathan. It turns out that he's married and he thought I would consent to be the other woman."

Isabelle groaned sympathetically and Ratigan sighed.

"I never understood why people are unfaithful." he said as he lit cigarette. "I think adultery is a rather despicable act to commit."

"You don't approve, professor?" Klaus said, "A man of your power wont have more then one lover?"

"Now, see here, Klaus." Ratigan said with a snarl, "I don't thinks its not proper to have more then one lover."

Klaus just shrugged and Abigail spoke up.

"Why is it when a man cheats, they cheer for him? But, when a woman is unfaithful, its like she's banished?"

"I can explain that." Klaus said.

"Klaus..." Neil said in a warning tone, which the German ignored.

"This is how it works. God created man to sow his seed where he may. He made women to limit the crop to one farmer. That's how it is."

There was a stunned silence, which was broken by a growl from Isabelle.

"Klaus...I'm giving you ten seconds to get out or I am go over this table and bust your balls so bad they are going to be ringing Dixie." she said, starting to count off her fingers. Klaus eyes widened and he quickly left tot he backroom. Isabelle's sighed as she opened a newspaper and shook her head.

"You should keep him on a tighter leash, Neil."she said, making her cousin nod.

"I know." he said, making some of the group snicker.

"Isabelle, are you worried at all that your professor will be unfaithful to you?" Rose asked, making Ratigan look at her in disbelief.

"No, I don't. I trust Padriac and he knows better." she said, making the rat looked at her in confusion.

"How do I know better, my dear?"

"Because you know if you ever are unfaithful, I'm going to find a shotgun and blow off that equipment between your legs, that way no woman would ever want you."

Ratigan blanched and his ears perked down at her statement. He grimaced as he thought about what Isabelle said.

"You're right my dear." he said slowly, "I do know better."

AN: Here we have the group talking about cheating and this is Isabelle's take on it. As you can see, she doesn't take it nicely and says to Ratigan what would happen if he ever did. Don't antagonize the thief.

I do think think Ratigan is a proper gentleman, but he's probably blowing a lot of hot air here.

That thing that Klaus said is something I heard on a Everybody loves Raymond episode, from Frank. LOL. Klaus can be an idiot at times.

I noticed I'm putting Isabelle more southern here, her accent at least is coming out more. Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan or Kitty, just the Cassidy group!


	37. Missing Him

Isabelle sighed as she looked out the window, feeling depressed.

Ratigan had to go out of London to see some connections and had been gone for a month. Isabelle missed him; she missed his voice, missed his kisses and she missed talking to him. She missed everything about him.

She sighed again, thinking of how he used to hold her after they made love. She then felt a small tingle go through her body, making her realize she also lusted for him.

Her eyes lit up when she got an idea to resolve her problem.

Isabelle stood in Ratigan's room, wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts. She then sighed as she laid on his bed, inhaling his scent; a mix of brandy, mint and his own masculine scent. She moaned as she wrapped herself in his sheets, feeling aroused by his scent.

One of her hands went down her stomach, touching her folds while the other fondled her breast. She started to thrust her fingers inside of her, already feeling wet.

"Padriac...oh, Padriac." she moaned, wishing he was the one touching her. His fingers were much bigger then her and were much more skilled.

"Hah... hah..." she breathed out, her fingers moving faster, "Padriac."

She moved faster, her fur becoming matted with sweat and her body quivering.

"Padriac...Padriac...Padriaaaacccc!" she screamed a she came on her hand, her body going taut with her orgasm. She fell back to the bed, breathing heavily as she closed her eyes.

"God, I wish you were here." she whispered.

"And what if I am, my dear?"

Her eyes shot open and looked at the doorway, seeing Ratigan in his outdoor wear, looking at her with a look of lust and amusement. He chuckled when he saw how dumbfounded she looked and quickly sat up.

"H-How long were you there?" she sputtered, making him smile as he walked in, closing the door as he hung his hat and cape.

"Since you started moaning my name." he said, sitting next to Isabelle, who looked very embarrassed. He noticed with a quirk of an eyebrow that her hand was still in his shirt, which also surprised him. He gently grabbed her wrist and gently took out her hand, seeing her fingers were wet with her juices. He groaned and put them in his mouth, sucking on her fingers.

Isabelle blushed as she watched him hungrily suck on her finger, her body tingling with arousal again. She saw that there was a growing bulge in his pants; he was just as aroused as she was.

He finally released her fingers and licked his lips, looking at Isabelle with a lustful gaze.

"I missed your taste." he said groaning, making Isabelle moan and jump on top of him, smashing their lips together. The action startled him, but he responded back with equal fervor. He growled as he kissed her harshly, pushing her down to the bed. They were slobbering into each others mouths, saliva coming out from the sides of her mouth. Isabelle pulled back with a growl.

"Dammit, take me now!"she yelled, making him growl possessively as he ripped her shirt opened, letting him see her body. He then reached down and unzipped his pants, letting his hard-on out. He got into a sitting position and pulled her into his lap, but Isabelle was too impatient and she impaled herself in him. She cried out and Ratigan grit his teeth.

He threw her back to the bed and started pounding into her, reveling in her slick tightness, wanting her so badly. Isabelle grabbed the sheets, throwing her head back in passion.

"Padriac, Padriac!" she screamed , making the rat growl possessively.

"Do you have...any idea how long I wanted this?" he growled, "How long I had to wait?"

Isabelle didn't seem to hear him as she met his thrusts. Her body then started to shake, her eyes widening.

"Padriac...I-I-" she started to say, her worlds not forming as she moaned. Ratigan grabbed her hips and thrusted harder into her.

"Cum." he growled. "Cum. Now."

Isabelle's body then went taut and with a throaty scream, she came in long pulses and her vice-like grip on Ratigan made him give out a loud growl, cumming hard in her. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily with her.

"Padriac...take off your vest. Its itchy." Isabelle said, making Ratigan notice that he still had his clothes on, he even had his shoes and jacket on. He slowly took himself out of her, nearly groaning as Isabelle whimpered at the empty feeling. He quickly slipped off his clothes and laid next to her, while she shed off his shirt. Isabelle quickly cuddled next to him, sighing happily as she nuzzled his chest.

"I missed you." she whispered, making Ratigan smile as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"So did I, darling. So did I."

AN: Another smut chapter, also inspired by boredom. So, here Isabelle misses Ratigan, in a rather naughty way. But he catches her and gives her something that they both want. They will be another part of this, with Ratigan missing Isabelle.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't won Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	38. Age

Isabelle walked in the Rat Trap, the girls sitting down and ordering drinks.

"Isabelle, I must ask something." Rose said.

"What is it, Rosie?"

"How old are you?"

Isabelle looked at Rose in confusion, looked at Abigail who was equally confused and then back at Rose.

"26, why?"

"Now, how old is the Professor?"

Isabelle blinked and said, "45."

It was Abigail's turn to blink and she counted on her fingers.

"Isabelle, he's almost 20 years older then you."

Isabelle looked at the two mice and then shrugged.

"Whats your point?"

"Isabelle, he's an old man." Rose said, "Why are you with such an older man?"

"Well, for one thing, with age comes experience." Isabelle said with a smirk, "And Padriac is all experience."

The girls giggles and Isabelle spoke up again.

" I think of Padriac as fine wine." she said with a smile, "It gets better with age."

the girls laughed again and they then hear the door open, seeing Ratigan walk in. He saw the girls and tip his hat to them with a smile.

"Evening, ladies."

They all nodded at him and Rose looked at Isabelle with a grin.

"Fine wine, indeed."

The girls threw their heads back and laughed loudly.

AN: Doesn't anyone get the feeling that Ratigan is older then we think?

I think he's in his 40's while Basil is in his 30's. Yeah, so Isabelle is in her mid 20's and she with an older man. Ratigan is technically 19 years older then her. Pfft, kinda like my situation,except my boyfriend is 4 years older then me. Ah well, fine wine and experience. LOL.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own Ratigan, just the girls!


	39. Sword

Ratigan walked into his throne room and saw Isabelle doing kata's with a cutlass. Her movements were fluid and graceful, almost making it seem like she was dancing.

He smiled as he unsheathed his cane-sword and walked towards her. When she turned around, he clanged his sword against her, startling her.

"You have skill with a blade." he said with a purr. Isabelle just stared at him and then swiftly circled her sword around his, making him marvel at her speed.

"Where did you get that sword?" he asked as he sheathed his cane sword.

"It was my gran-daddy's." she explained, "I just sharpened it and its still good use."

"Why did you learn how to use a sword?"

Isabelle looked at him and smiled dangerously, curving her body against his.

"Because I think one can never have too many skills. A girl cant be to careful. Besides..."

She suddenly lifted he sword and pressed it against his throat.

"I think if you're going to hurt someone, you should do it to their face and not hide behind a gun."

Ratigan grinned, feeling a little nervous with the sword close by and feeling something else. That's when Isabelle noticed something was off.

"Padriac...are you getting aroused by this?"

"What?...NO!"

"Yes, you are! You're getting hard!"

She moved away from with a look of disbelief.

"Sick bastard." she said, walking off while Ratigan had his ears perked down with a blush on his face. He looked down at the bulge in his pants, wondering why he was aroused by that.

AN: So, here we have Isabelle practicing with a sword. I think a cutlass would be good for her; I was thinking a claymore for her, but that's a heavy sword and its a primarily Scottish weapon. So, she tells Ratigan of her philosophy with fighting and he's weirdly turned on by it. Sick bastard, lol!

There will soon be a chapter where these two actually have a spar with swords. Stay tuned!

Anyway, I don't own GMD, just Isabelle! Comments are loved!


	40. Monster

Ratigan was at Big Ben again in his feral state. He sniffed the air, getting the scent of mouse. He looked around and saw Basil looking for him. He growled and grinned at the same time, wanting the taste of blood. He walked slowly to the detective and jumped him, making them both fall hard tot he floor. He grabbed him by the throat and started strangling him.

"You're dead, Basil! I finally got you!"

He grinned as he wound his hands tighter around Basil's neck. That's when he noticed something was off. Basil's eyes were different colors, one was blue and the other was green. That's when Basil opened his mouth and gurgled;

"Padriac."

Ratigan flinched and that's when he realized it. He was dreaming and was in his bedroom. He looked down and saw Isabelle looking at him in shock.

With his hands around her neck.

With a cry, he quickly moved away and fell off the bed, looking at Isabelle in horror. Isabelle coughed harshly on the bed, her hands clutching her throat. He moved closer to her, reaching out a hand, but he pulled it back. He turned around and his back leaning against the bed as he sat on the floor. He held his head in his hands, horrified by whats he's done. He heard Isabelle move towards him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Isabelle looking at him with concern, the bruises on her neck were evident.

"Whats...the matter?' she reaped out, making him get up and get her a glass of water. When he came back, she took the glass graciously and took four big gulps. Ratigan sat back on the floor with Isabelle laying on the bed next to him. There was a silence between them until Isabelle broke it.

"You...looked different." she said, making him rub his face in tiredness.

"Is that how you looked...at Big Ben?"

Ratigan slowly nodded.

"Yes, that is what my monster looks like." he said.

"Do you hate Basil that much?" she asked softly.

"Yes...I do...But...Oh Lord!" he exclaimed, as he put his head in his hands. Isabelle moved next to Ratigan and embraced him. He would have chuckled if he didn't feel so wretched; she was actually trying to comfort him. 

"Isabelle...my love...I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know."

Ratigan put an arm around her and drew her closer to him, resting his chin against her head. He closed his eyes, vowing that he will never again let the monster out, for he would not hurt the one he loves again.

AN: Here we have some angst. Hey, this is something that could happen to them because he had a traumatic event when he fell from Big Ben, a near death experience will do that. So, he see's Basil in his dream and attacks, not realizing that he was hurting Isabelle. As you can see, he's absolutely horrified with what he did. Soldiers that have post-traumatic stress sometimes strangle their wives in their sleep because they think they are still combat, so I thought that might happen with Ratigan.

As you can guess, this is the first time Isabelle ever saw his feral state and as you can see, she's really freaked out about it.

I'm also putting here the fact that he might hate Basil too much. In my other story, Into the Night (which is still on hiatus), in the third and final part of it, the animosity between Basil and Ratigan is gonna get them both in trouble.

Anyway, I don't won GMD, just Isabelle! Comments are loved!


	41. Teeth

In Ratigan's study, his chair was squeaking a lot. That was because Ratigan and Isabelle were currently making out on it.

Isabelle was on Ratigan's lap, her paws holding his face as she kissed him. Ratigan's hands were on her waist as he moaned. They were kissing harshly, their mouths clashing against against each other like they were at war. Isabelle kissed and sucked his bottom lip, while his tongue dueled with hers.

Suddenly, Isabelle pulled back with a cry, covering her mouth, startling Ratigan.

"What? Whats the matter?"

"You bastard, you bit me!"

She moved her hand away and Ratigan saw the stream of blood that ran down from her cut lip. Isabelle growled as she moved off his lip.

"I can't believe you bit me!" she said as she went to the bathroom to clean her lip, while Ratigan just stood in his chair as he massage his temples, cursing his sharp teeth.

AN: Come on, Ratigan has sharp teeth! Something like this is going to happen. It probably hurt like hell if he ever bit someone. So, he accidentally bit Isabelle when they were kissing, at their favorite place, and shes kinda pissed off at him, lol.

Anyway, comments are loved and I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	42. Fruit

Ratigan was working in his dining room when he heard a slurping sound and looked at the woman across him.

Isabelle was reading a book and eating a strawberry, dipping them in sugar. He watched as she dipped the fruit in the sugar can and put it in her mouth, sucking it loudly and her tongue going around the fruit. He then watched as she slowly bit into it, watching its juices flow down her mouth.

Needless to say, it was making him hard to concentrate.

"Could you please stop eating like that?" he growled out, making Isabelle roll her eyes at him.

"OK, well, I finished eating these anyway." she said, making him breath out a sigh of relief.

"I think I will eat a banana now." she said, making him blanched as he watched as she peeled back a banana and stuffed into her mouth. Ratigan groaned as he quickly left the room, unable to work with her there.

AN: Heh, heh, Isabelle is a naughty girl. As you can see, she likes to tease Ratigan, which gives him problems. Fruit is the most sexified object, so I had to put that with these two.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	43. Bloody Kisses

"The nerve of that man!"

The trio and Fidget looked at Ratigan, who was quite irritated. They all went to see a connection of Ratigan, who apparently wanted more money then what Ratigan was already paying him. After some negotiation and a ring to Felicia, the issue was resolved. They were walking distance form the hideout, so they walked back.

"Thinking he could et more money from me." Ratigan said.

"Well, he's not going to bother you anymore, Professor." Bill said, making the professor grin. That's when Tony noticed something on he buildings next to them and he smirked.

"Looks like we got company."

The group looked at Tony's direction and they saw a black figure jumping and cartwheeling on the rooftops carrying a bag. It didn't take them long to realize who it was.

"It seems she's in a hurry, doesn't she?" Ratigan said, smiling with the boys nodding. They watched as Isabelle jumped onto the edge of a building, but stiffened when they saw her lose her footing and trying to regain her balance. Then, they watched in horror as she fell backwards off the building.

"Isabelle!" Ratigan roared as she fell with a crash. They all ran to where she fell, the trio grabbing his cape before he ran into the street, nearly getting run over by a carriage that sped by. When it passed, they ran across the street and found Isabelle on top of some garbage cans. It seemed to cushioned her fall, but she was still injured.

"Isabelle!" he yelled, as he rushed to her side, pulling up her mask to show her face, which was scrunched up in pain. She suddenly coughed, blood coming out of her mouth. Ratigan cupped her face, making her look at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Where does it hurt, darling?" he said softly, making her groan in pain.

"R-Ribs...and m-my leg."

He looked down and saw her right leg was crooked. He cursed under his breath and looked at his men.

"Fidget, get Felicia! William, tell Louis to get ready at the hideout! Anthony, Francis, get Neil and the others!"

They all nodded and went into different directions. Ratigan took off his cape and covered Isabelle with it. He then went to the other side and sat down, putting her head on his lap. Isabelle then looked at him with a pained face.

"Padriac...did I really fall?"

When he nodded, she let out a string curses.

"I can't believe...this! I always managed to-"

She stopped talking when she coughed suddenly, groaning. Ratigan cringed as he stroked her face.

"Don't talk, Isabelle." he said quietly, "Don't talk."

He then hear loud footsteps and saw Fidget with Felicia. He gently took Isabelle in his arms, mindful of her leg.

"Its going to be alright now, my dear." he said, giving her a soft kiss. Isabelle responded, but she suddenly coughed in his mouth, Ratigan pulling back when he tasted blood. He quickly got on top of Felicia and gently laid Isabelle on the large cat.

"To the hideout, Felicia! And be quick about it!"

The tone of his voice made Felecia run to the hideout in haste. Fidget looked at Ratigan with an odd expression.

"Boss, you..." he said, tapping his mouth. Ratigan roughly wiped his mouth, not wanting to taste her blood.

Ratigan was pacing outside Isabelle's room in his hideout, his cigarette holder between his lips. The Cassidy group were there as well. Neil was also smoking, tense as well. He watched as Ratigan paced, growling to himself.

"Would you knock it off, Ratigan!" he yelled suddenly, making everyone jump and Ratigan snarling at him. Thomas stiffened, wondering if he has to separate them. The tension was cut when Louis came into the room with a sigh, wiping his hands on a handkerchief.

"Louis?" Ratigan asked, looking at the mouse with a nervous look.

"Well, she has three broken ribs and her right leg is broken in two places. She needs a lot of rest, though."

Ratigan and the others breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the vibrant thief was OK.

Ratigan walked into Isabelle's room, glancing at the bed. Isabelle was laying on the bed, her leg propped up on a pillow, wearing a cast. She also had a couple of bandages around her arms and sides. She looked up at him and cracked a smile.

"Hi, sugar." she sad, making him smile at the nickname. He sighed as he walked over and sat on the bed, taking her hand in his. Again, he was astounded by just how small she was to him.

"I cannot believe I actually fell." Isabelle groaned, "I done this a hundred times and I actually fell."

Her breath suddenly hitched as she cringed; Ratigan guessed it was from her ribs.

"Don't stressed yourself, my dear." he said softly, making Isabelle look at him from his tone of voice.

"Padriac, whats bothering you?" she said, making Ratigan look at her with an unreadable expression.

"Kiss me." he said suddenly, making Isabelle look at him oddly, but she only shrugged as she tries to sit up, with Ratigan gently taking her in his arms and settling her on his lap. He tilted her chin to look at him and kissed her softly.

Isabelle moaned softly as Ratigan moved his lips around hers. She didn't know that Ratigan wanted to kiss her was for her taste.

He wanted to taste her again.

He wanted to forget the taste of her blood.

AN: Another kiss chapter,with angst. So Isabelle fell from a building, got hurt and Ratigan found her. If you are wondering why Isabelle is not more hurt, she fell from a ledge of a building that wasn't so high from the ground and she fell on garbage cans, so it kinda cushioned her fall.

As you can see, Ratigan is a proper gentleman, so he refers to his thugs by their full names. I don't think he is the type to use shorter names.

So, here Ratigan wants to kiss her again because he doesn't want to taste her blood again. So sad.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy group!


	44. Found Out

Ratigan was sitting in the Rat Trap talking to Fidget when the front door slammed open. Most of the patrons, Ratigan included, looked and saw an irate-looking Neil. They watched as he scanned the room, settling on Ratigan.

"You!" he said, pointing to Ratigan, "Yes, you, you schweine!"

Neil walked up to his table, his angry glare meeting the professor bewildered state.

"What is the matter, Neil?" he asked cautiously, mot wanting to anger the eldest Cassidy.

"I know you slept with Isabelle and don't you deny it!"

Ratigan blanched at the statement and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, this is brilliant." he thought as he tried to find the correct words to say.

"No, Neil...I don't deny it." he said calmly, the look on Neil's face making him realize he said the wrong thing.

Before anyone could think, Neil went over his table and tackled Ratigan to the floor, trying to strangle him. Ratigan growled as he threw Neil off him, standing up as he dusted off his jacket. Neil looked like he was about to attack again, but his men grabbed him before he did anything.

"Now really, Neil." he said as he fixed the collar of his shirt, "This is rather unorthodox."

Neil just glared at him, Ratigan signaled his men to let him go, which they did reluctantly.

"Now." a sniff "About Isabelle and I."

Neil bristled at that.

"Yes, we are in an intimate relationship." Ratigan said, "Neil, your cousin is a grown woman and is capable of making her own choices."

"And if I don't like her choice?" Neil said, making Ratigan smirk.

"Do you really think you could tie her down, Neil?" he said, making Neil snort.

"Well, tell me this, Professor, how do I know you wont take advantage of her?"

Ratigan blinked ta his question and then suddenly burst out laughing. But he quickly composed himself and coughed.

"Sorry. But really, Neil. Do you think Isabelle will allow herself to be taken advantage of?"

Neil thought that for a moment and sighed in defeat. It was true, Isabelle could handle herself and any man she had, which definitely included Ratigan.

"Also..." Ratigan said, "I believe its rather rude to tell of your cousin private life in full view of the public."

Neil glared at Ratigan's scolding tone, but the door suddenly slammed open , showing an angry Isabelle.

"Oh dear." Ratigan murmured.

"Come here, Neil, you goddamn pecker-head." she yelled as she walked over and grabbed his ear, pulling him out of the door and slamming the door close. Then they heard yelling, cursing and a crash from behind the door, making Ratigan cringed.

"This is why I never get between them." he thought.

AN: So, here we finally have Neil finding out that Ratigan and Isabelle are sleeping together and he reacts badly to it. He confronts Ratigan, tries to strangle him and Ratigan comes clean to him. Then Isabelle comes and is gonna kick Neil's ass for interfering with her private life.

Neil is protective of his cousins, particularly Isabelle because what happened to her in Clearwater and he just doesn't like Ratigan. He's like the overprotective father. When he's really angry, his Irish accent comes out and so does his wording. He's calling Ratigan a pig, just in case you don't know what he's saying.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Neil!


	45. Progress

Isabelle was in the Rat Trap, waiting for Ratigan when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned arounda and saw a handsome looking male mouse about her age smiling at her.

"Isabelle?" he asked, making Isabelle slowly nod and tilt her head in question.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Yes, we knew each other in Clearwater. My father was a preacher."

Isabelle blinked and then her eyes widened in realization.

"...Shiloh?"

When he nodded, Isabelle wanted to groan out loud. Shiloh was the preacher boy that she had her first time with. From what she remembered, he was a very boring lover and she told him so. Se could tell from his body language that he wanted to fix her opinion now.

"So, how are you? Are you still friends with that rat?"

His tone when he said rat made her bristled, making her slam her hand on the table and stood up to look at him.

"His name is Thomas and yes, I'm still friends with him!" she said with a warning in her voice, making him back up a little.

"I see your temper hasn't changed." he said, making her glare at him.

"What do you want, Shiloh?" she asked with disdain.

"I was just wondering how you were doing and I was also wondering-"

"I'm not interested in you, Shiloh."

He looked at her in surprise and then glared at her.

"Oh? I heard your got yourself a beau while in London and that he's a rat. I didn't think your prospects were so low."

he smirked at her, which then faltered at her look of fury.

"Now, listen here! Padriac is ten times the man you are! He got prospects! He treats me right! He's bona fide! Hes also one hell of a better lover then you ever were."

That last comment was a low blow and Isabelle knew it. Shiloh's fur bristled and he snarled at her.

"Oh yeah? Where is this rat beau of yours?" Shiloh sneered.

"He's right behind you, boyo."

Shiloh turned around and came face to face with Ratigan. He looked shocked by the dapper rat, odds were he never saw a rat dressed like that. But he then tried to put a brave front, although he looked really scared of Ratigan.

"So, you're the rat that Isabelle is seeing?" Shiloh said, making Ratigan stiffened and everyone in the room cringed. Ratigan took a deep breath and looked straight at Shiloh.

"Yes, I am the rat that Isabelle is seeing. Now, please, remove yourself from my establishment or I will throw you out myself."

Shiloh looked at him and then looked at Isabelle, who was still glaring at him. He decided not to press his luck, and moved away from them quickly and leaving. Isabelle then looked at Ratigan with wide eyes.

"Padriac, you didn't maul him when he called you a rat. Why?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, darling, I believe its time that I stop lying to myself. I believe I have to admit that I'm, I'm..."

"A rat?" Isabelle offered, seeing Ratigan flinched, but looked calm.

"Yes." he said, making Isabelle grin and throw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Padriac, I'm so proud of you!" she squealed, making Ratigan roll his eyes, but smiling back.

It was slow, but it was progress.

AN: And here we have a couple of surprises. we finally meets Isabelle first time, who is named Shiloh, who tries to woo her back, but fails. We also have Ratigan finally admitting to himself and others that's he's a rat. You will find out why he is in a later chapter.

So, the southern accent are coming out again and Isabelle says Ratigan is bona fide. I also put Ratigan saying something Irish, which is boyo. It just means boy in Irish, he just sounds awesome speaking in Irish.

Shiloh is a smug little bastard, isn't he?

Anyway, comments are loved and enjoy! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Shiloh!


	46. Looking For

Ratigan was walking in the streets of London in the night, sighing to himself.

He felt depressed about his life.

He never regretted his decision to become a criminal mastermind, to become one of the most wanted man in London. But at times, he wonders what is there for him.

One of the things he realized when he became a criminal was that he was never going to have a meaningful relationship. That he's always going to be alone. He accepted that fact a long time ago and dealt with it, but he still had that ache.

Nowadays though, he's with Isabelle and the ache subsided. But he still wonders how long it will last.

That's the thought that kept him walking in the streets. He didn't know where he was going, he just let his feet take him wherever he was. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone saying his voice. He looked at the source of the voice and was surprised to see Isabelle with a bag of groceries next to him.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Padriac...you're near my home."

He looked around and sure enough, he was a block away from her home.

"Oh...I didn't know."

Isabelle sighed and took his arm.

"Come on, I'll make you some dinner." she said with a smile, with the rat smiling back.

It seems like he found his answer.

AN: Here we have Ratigan feeling depressed about his life, but got a little pick me up with Isabelle. So bask in the fluffiness/angst!

Comments are loved and enjoy! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	47. Cat

Ratigan wonders about Isabelle sometimes; such as if she was a cat in a previous life.

Isabelle ways like to climb high places, but at times has a hard time coming down. She at time, plays around with the baubles she steals. She also very flexible like a cat, usually landing on her feet when she fell.

Ratigan was thinking this as he say on the love couch looking through some notes, when Isabelle suddenly popped next to him. He wished she wouldn't be so sneaky like that.

"What do I owe the pleasure, my dear?" he said, while Isabelle sat next to him.

"I'm a little tired, mind if I take a little nap here?"

Before he could answer, Isabelle laid down on the couch, putting her head on his lap, falling asleep. He looked at her in disbelief but he just shook his head. He then started to stoke her head, his fingers going over her bangs. He heard breathing lightly and then give out an odd noise. He smiled when he realized what it was.

Isabelle was giving off a loud purr.

He chuckled, thinking Isabelle is more of a cat then a mouse.

AN: Just with Ratigan making an observation with Isabelle, who acts more like a cat then a mouse. Lol. Its kinda funny when you think about it.

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle! Comments are loved!


	48. Sword Play

Ratigan walked into the throne prom and saw Isabelle practicing with her cutlass again. He again noticed how graceful she was, her movements were fluid. Ratigan smirked; maybe he should see how good she really was.

He cleared his throat to get her attention, making her look at him with a smile.

"Howdy, Padriac." she chirped, "What can I do for you?"

"Actually my dear, I was wondering if you would have a bout with me."

Isabelle looked at Ratigan in shock, blinking at him.

"You want to...spar with me...with swords?"

When he nodded, she then broke into a wide grin.

"Sure, I hope you can handle me."

Ratigan smiled at her as he unsheathed his cane sword and took off his cape. He knew that it would only get in the way. He walked up to her as they circled around each other, sizing up one another. Unknown to both of them, some of his men saw then and sat to watch.

Isabelle charged at Ratigan and swung at him, which Ratigan blocked with a smirk. Isabelle kept attacking, growling that she couldn't get past his defense, along with the fact that he had that damnable smile on his smug face. She jumped glaring at him, making him chuckle.

"Well, my dear, I will be on the offensive." he said, suddenly charging and slashing at her, making her squeak as she defended herself.

Isabelle couldn't believe how fast and swift the rat was, she wondered just where he learned to fence. Ratigan slashed at her again with her blocking it, but she tripped over her feet, nearly falling backwards. But she regained her balance and tried to slash at him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, her back going flush against his chest. She put her sword in front of hers quickly, which met his. She looked up at Ratigan, who was staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

"You have nice form, my dear." he purred, "You're just too...exuberant to attack."

He suddenly kissed her backed away quickly. She first looked stunned, but she then growled as she charged at him. She started attacking him with reckless abandon, with Ratigan blocking her every time. Suddenly, she hit his elbow, making his grip on his sword slacken. She then went close to him and held the sword against his throat.

"You give up?" she said with a smile, which faltered when he grinned at her.

"Not at all, my dear." he said, then swiftly hitting her ankles with his tail, making her fall on the floor on her back, knocking the wind out of her. Ratigan then kicked her sword away and slammed the tip of his own right next to her head, making her eyes widened. He then smiled at her.

"I win darling." he said, making her glare at him. Their ears perked up when they heard cheering and looked to the side, seeing Ratigan this cheering and passing around money. Apparently, they were betting on the outcome of the fight. Ratigan looked at Isabelle with an amused smile,, but all she did was glare at him.

"That was a dirty trick, Padriac." she said making him smile at her.

"Darling, I'm a criminal. Of course I'm not going to fight fair."

AN: And here we have our couple sparring with swords. I really suck at actions scenes! So, Ratigan uses his cane sword and Isabelle uses a cutlass, it such a difference between class. So, Ratigan wins, by doing a dirty move with his tail. Its true he's a criminal, they don't play fair. His thugs are being idiots by betting on them, the odds are pretty good since both are good fencers.

The kiss thing I had to add, I was thinking the Mask of Zorro, when Antonio Banderas kiss Catherine Zeta-Jones when they were sword fighting. That's just too funny to not use. As you can see, Isabelle is a little reckless with her fighting and gets pissed off too easily.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	49. Dance

Ratigan was walking on one of London's building, looking for Isabelle. He tries not to get nervous; the fall from Big Ben has given him a fear of heights.

Isabelle was in a gray mood today, depressed how her life has turned, along with the bitter feelings of the past. He knows that sometimes her past catches up to her as his own as done to him.

He finally found her, sitting on a ledge and looking at her hands. She was wearing her normal attire; her black sweater, gray pants and black cap. He tapped her shoulder, making her look at him and giving him a sad smile.

He smiled back at her and he gently took her hand, pulling her to him. He took one of his hands in her own and the other on the small of her back. He then led her into a small waltz, dancing with no music.

They danced on the rooftop as Ratigan twirled with her, Isabelle laying her head on his chest while he smiled at her. After a while, they stopped dancing and Isabelle looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." she said, making him smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Anytime, love." he said, glad that he made her feel better.

AN: Sort of a companion to the chapter, "Looking For", this time with Ratigan comforting Isabelle. Kind of got inspired from the O'Children scene from the 7th Harry Potter movie, a dance usually makes you feel better.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	50. Violence

Isabelle went into Ratigan's lair with Thomas and Abigail in tow. He had information of a place they need to rob and they were here to pick it up. They heard a loud argument coming from in front of the barrel and quickened their pace. They then saw Ratigan violently arguing with a chestnut colored squirrel, which had about ten thugs behind him. They saw Ratigan's thugs behind their boss, looking a little nervous. They went to his side with Isabelle tapping Bill's shoulder.

"Bill, what's going on?" she whispered.

"That's Sir John Baldwin." he whispered back, "He's one of the boss's connections, mostly with jewels. He wants the boss to pay him more then he already is."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows, knowing Ratigan doesn't like to pay more for information or actually part with money anyway. She then saw Baldwin look at her with Thomas and Abigail and he laughed loudly.

"What's this, Ratigan?" he said, pointing to the girls, "You have women joining your gang now?"

The girls just glared at him, while Thomas moved closer to them; he didn't like the look on the squirrels face.

"They are not part of the discussion, Sir John." Ratigan said.

"Hmmm, then how about this" Baldwin said, "Put those girls in our arrangement."

Ratigan stiffened and he growled low, while the girls looked horrified.

"I will not!" he roared.

Suddenly, one of Baldwin's thugs reached over and grabbed Abigail's wrist and dragged her to them. She struggled out of her grip and slapped him. The thug growled and backhanded her across the face, sending her to the floor.

"Stupid bitch!" he yelled, making Baldwin's other thugs laugh raucously. Suddenly, there was a whistling noise and a knife went into the thug's chest. He looked at his chest, gurgles and then fell tot he floor. Everyone looked at Isabelle, whose arm was still poised from when she threw the knife. Baldwin snarled and yelled out;

"Kill her!"

That was when Isabelle sprang towards the group, with her cat claws on. The thief was all snarls and slashing speed, slitting their throats with her claws. One of the thugs got behind her with a club, but Thomas swiftly got behind him and stabbed him with a butcher knife; stabbing him so hard that he was nearly cut in half. He grabbed another thug, breaking his arm with a loud snap and slamming his head to the stone wall, denting it.

Everyone watched as the two made the carnage, too shocked to say anything or do anything. When they finished, covered in gore, they looked at Baldwin, who flinched and took a step back. Isabelle then looked at Ratigan with a cold glare.

"Do you need him?" she asked, making Ratigan look at Baldwin, who was giving him a pleading look.

"No, I do not." he said coldly.

Baldwin looked terrified and turned around to run, but Isabelle was faster. She sprang towards him, slamming her feet to his back, making him fall on his stomach. She then impaled his wrists with knives, pinning him to the floor. Thomas then walked slowly to him, placing his foot on Baldwin's head and pressing it. Baldwin screamed in pain, but Thomas ignored it as he pressed harder until there was a loud crack. Thomas and Isabelle then breathed out and looked at Ratigan, who was stone faced and Abigail, her face pale as Francis and Tony helped her up.

Isabelle sighed and was about to speak but Ratigan put his hand up, silencing her.

"You and Thomas go clean up. We will clean the mess you have made."

He said all this in a tight voice, which Isabelle silently nodded and her and Thomas went to the backroom with Abigail behind them. Ratigan then looked at the carnage they committed and sighed.

He pities the fool who tried to hurt the Cassidy Clan.

AN: Man, this is my most violent chapter yet!

So, here we have someone stupid enough to hurt one of the Cassidys and Isabelle and Thomas spring into action. I put in Isabelle's profile that when theses two fight together, it's usually a bloodbath. That's exactly what happens here and Ratigan is kind of shocked by it. He never saw them fight together, so it's pretty bad. He's a wee bit pissed at her here because of the violence, that why he acts kind of weird at the end.

If you are wondering what kind of knives Isabelle uses, it's the throwing knives like V in V for Vendetta. I like those knives.

Like I mentioned before, Thomas is strong. He could rip someone on half if he wants too. So, he could dent a stone wall.

Yes, I think Ratigan is very cheap!

Do not mess with the Cassidy Clan, they will hurt you.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Thomas, Abigail and Baldwin.


	51. Tail Ver 1

Isabelle was sleeping with Ratigan in his bed when she woke up with a start. She put her head up, wondering what woke her up. She felt something move inside her nightgown and looked at Ratigan, who was still sleeping. She felt it move again, so she looked inside her nightgown and blushed.

Ratigan's tail was in her nightgown and was now...stroking her.

She blushed darker when she felt it stroke her stomach and went up to her chest. Its circled around her breasts and then went down to her thighs. Isabelle moaned slightly at the touch, but she shook her head, tapping Ratigan's arm.

"Padriac...wake up."

He didn't wake up, so she tapped him harder. But he still didn't wake up, making her growl as she shoved him.

"Padriac, wake up!"

Ratigan woke up with a start, growling and turning to look at Isabelle.

"What?" he growled, his anger downing when he saw saw Isabelle's flushed face.

"Padriac...your tail." she said, watching as Ratigan looked down and his cheeks turned pink. He quickly took his tail out and didn't look at Isabelle.

"I'm-I'm so sorry."

Isabelle smiled and touched his shoulder.

"Padriac, the next time you are in the mood, just wake me up."

AN: Here is with a series of Ratigan's tail, which at time's has a mind of its own. So, here his tail is doing a rather naughty thing and the couple are both embarrassed by it.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	52. Love

Ratigan was in his office when he heard someone knocking on the door. He said a gruff come in and to his surprise, Thomas entered.

"Thomas, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Thomas nodded and then pulled out his notebook, scribbling on it, then showing it to Ratigan.

"I need to ask you something."

Ratigan put his pen down and folded his hands.

"Yes?"

Thomas frantically scribbled in his book again and he showed it;

"What does it feel like you're in love?"

Ratigan looked startled by his question and looked up at the younger rat.

"Excuse me?" he said, with Thomas pointing to his question again.

Ratigan smiled widely to himself. He knows that Thomas ad Abigail have been seeing each other and he thought it was rather...cute. Isabelle gushed how if Thomas and Isabelle got married, he would truly be family. He threw those thoughts to the side as he tried to answer Thomas question.

"You are referring to Miss Abigail, correct?"

Thomas glared at him and nodded.

Ratigan asked this because he knows Thomas and Isabelle do love each other, even thought its strictly platonic. Still, he couldn't help but still feel a little jealous of their close relationship. Again, he threw those thoughts to the side.

"When she's away for a long time, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Really lonely, I want to see her so bad." was Thomas response. 

"When you kiss her?"

"I want to kiss her back, like I want to consume her."

"When she touches you?"

"Its like my blood is on fire."

Ratigan then leaned back in his chair and smiled broadly at Thomas.

"Congratulations Thomas, you are in love." he said, noticing Thomas answers were like his own with Isabelle.

AN:Here we have our two favorite rats have a little bonding moment, concerning love.

Yeah, so Thomas and Abiggail are together, which is very cute since they are both shy in a way.

Yes, Ratigan is still a little jealous of Thomas and Isabelle's close friendship, mostly because Thomas almost knows Isabelle better then he does. However, his jealously is not as destructive as it was before, which is a good thing.

So, Thomas loves Abigail and Ratigan knows how Thomas feels. Squee!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Thomas and Abigail!


	53. Old Pain

Ratigan entered the suite with Isabelle, feeling slightly smug. They were currently at a party where a prominent informant of Neil's was and they now turned in for the night in the suite he gave them.

"Whew, finally, that party was getting boring." Isabelle said, as she started to remove her dress,

"Yes, it was getting a bit stale." he said, taking his cape off and untying his cravat. He then smirked as he wrapped his arms around her wait, kissing her neck.

"Shall we turn in for the night, my dear?" he said huskily, making her smile at him.

"Let me wash up first."

As Ratigan waited for her on the bed, he wasted as the bathroom door opened and there stood Isabelle in a nightgown, looking at him sultrily.

"What are you waiting for, darling?" he said, making he giggle and literally pounce on him. The couple started kissing passionately, making the bed squeak from their movements. Ratigan started to remove her nightgown when she suddenly stiffened. Ratigan pulled back to look at her and saw her face scrunched in pain.

"Darling...Isabelle, whats wrong?"

She suddenly whimpered again; that's when Ratigan felt her back and realized it was hot.

He gently put her down and removed her nightgown, looking at her back. Her scars were red and looked swollen.

"Its my back, isn't it?" she said. When Ratigan said yes, she lets out a string of curses and a groan.

"Goddammit, today of all days! I hate this, I hate these scars!"

Ratigan sighed as he got up and got a wet washcloth and placed it on her back,making her hiss in pain.

"Padriac..." she said quietly, getting Ratigan's attention, "You said you like beautiful things, right?"

"...Yes." he said slowly, wondering why she was asking a question like this.

"So...why are you with me?" she said quietly, startling the professor. "I mean, my back and...well."

There was an awkward silence between them, until Ratigan suddenly sat Isabelle up on his lap. She was about to ask what he was doing, until she felt him kissing her back. She blushed darkly from the soft touched, emotion wheeling up inside of her. Ratigan then stopped and nuzzled her face.

"Silly woman." he murmured, "You're always beautiful to me."

Isabelle smiled and turned around to see him, gently kissing, not noticing the pain in her back was gone.

AN: Here is a rather tender moment with the couple.

So, Isabelle's scars are hurting when they are going through a moment and Isabelle feels very subconscious about them. But Ratigan says she is beautiful to him. Besides, Ratigan also has bad scars, so he kinds knows she feels. Anyway, enjoy the fluffiness!

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle! Comments are loved!


	54. Misunderstanding

The trio and Fidget entered Ratigan's office, noticing the professor suddenly fixed himself.

"Can I help you with something?" he growled out, making the boys look confused.

"Boss, you called for us." Francis said.

"Oh, I did?" Ratigan said, "Well...I don't remember why I called you."

"Oh my god, Padriac, are you serious?"

The boys looked around, realizing it was Isabelle's voice they heard. They looked around the room, wondering where she was.

"Hang on a minute, boys." they heard her say and then their eyes bugged out when she came out from under Ratigan's desk. She stood up, fixing herself and smiled at the boys.

"Howdy, boys." she said, "Padriac, if you need me anymore, I'll be in the other room.

They all watched her leave , with the boys looking at their boss in amusement.

"She was massaging my foot." he explained, making them look at him in disbelief.

"Mmm-hmmmm."

AN: Just to let you know, she really was massaging his foot. But his boys are not buying it.

I was inspired by yet another episode with the Nanny, Fran was under Mr. Sheffield's desk and Niles thought it was something else. So, I just had to put it here.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	55. Missing Her

Ratigan went to his bedroom with a sigh, carrying a package and a letter. About two months ago, Isabelle and her gang went to India to steal a priceless ruby and he missed her terribly.

He remembered how Isabelle was when she left

FLASHBACK

"I don't wanna go to India!"

Ratigan looked at the wailing thief in front of him and smiled warily. She told him about the trip; to get the ruby and that it might take awhile. But she didn't really wanted to go.

"I don't wanna leave you." she wailed as she got Ratigan in a bear hug. Ratigan sighed and looked at her.

"Darling, you have to go. Its a priceless item that you deserved to get. We're still going to see each other when you come back."

She pulled away with a pout on her face as she looked at him.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Darling, I will too." he said, stroking her cheek, "Now, come back as soon as you can

END FLASHBACK

Ratigan didn't realize just how much Isabelle became involved in his life. It was so boring without her here with him. What he mostly was waking up next to her, smelling that musky scent of hers and his scent together.

He looked at the letter in his hand and smiled. Isabelle has written a letter to him every week and he always reads them when he was alone. It was mostly complaining about the weather, Neil, the job and how much she misses him. As eh sat on the bed, he opened the letter and began to read it;

_Dear Padriac,_

_My God, its so fucking hot over here in India. It almost made me wish I was back in London and its cold weather._

_Anyway, guess what? We all rode an elephant today, it was so much fun! Klaus though got sick, he puked when we stopped. I almost felt sorry for him._

_Ah well._

_Oh, I put something of mine in a package. Rose told me to for some reason, I dont know why._

_Well, give the boys my love and we're almost done here, so I will see you soon._

_Love You_

_Sincerely, Isabelle_

Ratigan smiled at the letter, chuckling at Klaus situation. He looked at the package and opened it, seeing there was a blue cloth inside. He took it out and opened it, raising an eyebrow.

He recognized it as Isabelle's blue shirt, which looked like she already wore.

Ratigan brought it to his nose and inhaled his scent. He smelled her scent, which was her sweat and that cinnamon smell that was only hers. He felt the blood rushed through him and it was heading south, making him groan.

Realizing what he was about to do, he quickly went to his door and locked it. He then took off his clothes and lay on his bed, taking a deep breath and inhaled her shirt again, one of his hands gripping his erection.

He started to stroke himself as he inhaled her shirt again, imagining she was there with him. She always knew how to arouse him and get him going. He thought it was odd that Isabelle not only made sex hot , but it was also entertaining. It actually meant something to him, not only to fulfill their desires.

He stroked himself faster as he thought of her under him, crying out his name and he growled loudly.

"Isabelle...Isabelle." he groaned out as he circled his thumb over his cocks head. God, he wanted her here so bad, he wanted to claim her on his bed, wanting to hear his name on her lips.

God, he wanted her.

Thinking of the thief made him stroke himself faster, gritting his teeth and growling. He wished Isabelle was the one who was touching him, she knew exactly where to touch him.

As he inhaled her shirt again, he gave himself three hard strokes as he felt his orgasm coming.

"Isabelleeee!" he roared as he came in thick spurts over his hand, his back arching. When he stopped, he fell back tot he bed, panting loudly. He fingered Isabelle's shirt and smiled softly.

He cant wait to see her again.

AN: A companion piece to Missing Him chapter, this time with Ratigan and as you can see he really misses her.

So, Isabelle goes to India , but she doesn't really want to go, so you could guess she gave Neil a hard time.

So, Ratigan misses Isabelle, jacks off and wants her back, you could guess hes going to ravish her when she gets home.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and her gang!


	56. Promise

Isabelle entered into Ratigan's office, seeing her lover standing by his desk. Ratigan called for her earlier, saying he needs to give her something important.

"Hey, Padriac." she greeted, "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, my dear." he said, walking to towards her, "There's something I want to give you."

He reached into his pocket and took put a golden chain, with two rings in the middle.

"Wow, Padriac." she breathed out, looking at it closely, "This is so...wait, this isn't stolen, right?"

Ratigan chuckled and shook his head.

"No, my dear. I got that made."

Isabelle nodded in approval, looking at the necklace closely. It was a golden chain with two rings in the middle; she noticed that they were intertwined, when you move them together, they become one ring. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, Padriac...I seen this type of necklace...this is a gimmel ring...this is an engagement necklace!"

She looked at Ratigan in surprise , who just smiled softly at her as he took her hands in his.

"Do you remember that conversation we had? The one about marriage?"

Isabelle nodded silently.

"Well,this necklace is a promise of that life together." he said as he gently lay the necklace over her neck.

"The time when you fully become mine."

Isabelle couldn't help but giggle at his words.

"And when you fully become mine." she said, making him laugh.

"So, will you accept it?", he asked, making her smile.

"Of course I will." she said, making him grin and kissed her soundly, wondering when they will take their vows.

AN: Ratigan proposed to Isabelle and she said yes, squee!

A gimmel ring is an old fashioned engagement necklace, when you pushed the two rings together, in turns into one ring , showing the union between the couple. I saw that in a T.V. Show and I thought it was a rather cute idea to use.

The necklace is an important item, so Isabelle is going to be wearing it for now on. It will be important in an another story I'm working on.

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle! Comments are loved and enjoy!


	57. Taking the Pain Away

Isabelle sighed as she bandaged Ratigan's arm.

He got attacked by an informant that thought if he killed Ratigan, he will get access to his treasury. He missed and Ratigan solved the situation with a ring to Felicia.

As Isabelle bandaged his arm, she took notice of his other scars, particularly the ones around his ribs and back. She knows those were the oldest ones, the ones from his past.

It pains her how he got these scars, pained her the ones on his soul were even deeper. Those were the reason why he became the way he is now, why he hates to be called a rat.

She sighed sadly as she delicately touched his scars, feeling how deep they are.

"Whats wrong my dear?" he asked, sensing her mood change. She sighed again as she rested her forehead against his bare back.

"I just...I just wish I could make your pain go away."

She felt him stiffened and he looked back at her with a certain softness that was rare for him. He gently took her hand and kiss her palm.

"I only wish I could do the same for you, love." he said sadly, surprising Isabelle with his words.

She knows that although both of their scars were deep, they both helped some of the pain go away.

_Out of the suffering have emerged the strongest souls;the most massive characters are seared with scars-Khalil Gibran_

AN: A tender/angst moment between the couple.

Isabelle see's Ratigan scars and wish she could heal them, even though they are too deep. Ratigan wished he could do the same for her scars. The ending quote I found on google and I just had to use it here.

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle! Enjoy and comments are loved!


	58. Wife

The trio was showing the newest man to join Ratigan's gang, Johnny, the hideout.

"This is where we have our meetings."Francis said, showing Johnny the throne room.

They then heard a yawn and looked to the side. They saw Isabelle wearing her robe and drinkig a cup of cofee. She looked at the boys and smiled.

"Howdy, boys." she said, looking at Johnny, "Who's this?"

"This is Johnny. He's gonna join our gang."Tony said, making Isabelle nod at him. Their ears perked up when they heard fast footsteps walking towards them and then a disheveled Ratigan burst into the room. His cravat was untied and his jacket was half-on.

"I'm late! I'm late!" he cried out as he tried to leave through the door. Isabelle sighed and put her cup down.

"Freeze." she said, making Ratigan stop and look at her. She sighed as she looked him over.

"Let me fix this." she said, reaching for his cravat and started tying it.

"You had an important meeting today." she said, "Why didn't you wake up earlier?"

"Because you kept me up last night." he shot back, making Isabelle look at him and laugh.

"True, True." she said as she finished tying his cravat and patted his shoulder.

"OK, now let me look at you." she said, making him back up and put his arms up as she looked him over.

"OK, you got your revolver?"

"Left pocket."

"Cigarettes?"

"Right pocket."

"Holder."

"Vest pocket."

"Bell?"

He took it out of his jacket pocket and showed it to her. She sighed as she put it back in his pocket.

"Why do you need that?"

"Because, darling, it makes a statement and I could call Felicia as well."

Isabelle just shook her head in amusement as Ratigan fixed himself up. He then put on his top hat and took his cane, smiling at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Isabelle said with a smirk. Ratigan looked confused by her statement, and then his ears perked up in realization. He reached over and kissed her, making her smile.

"I will see you tonight, darling."

"OK, see you later, love."

He nodded and quickly left through the door. Isabelle watched him go and stretched, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm gonna sleep in for a bit." she said, "See you later , boys."

They all nodded at her and watched as she went back tot he room. Johnny looked at the trio in question.

"So...is she his wife?"

They looked at each other and then smiled at Johnny.

"No...but she really oughta be."

AN: Here we have some new guy observing our couple and he thinks Isabelle is Ratigan's wife.

Isabelle is just helping Ratigan here, because, like most people on the run, sometime forgets things so she wants to make sure he got everything, including a kiss goodbye. She doesn't really agree with the whole bell thing, but she knows it makes a statement. Isabelle goes to his place a lot so she usually makes herself at home.

The boys are in total support with Isabelle and Ratigan cause they seen his other ladies before and theyt think that Isabelle is the best one. They also like Isabelle, she's nice to them.

Anyway, comments are loved and enjoy! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Johnny!


	59. Storm

Something odd happens to Ratigan and Isabelle where there is a storm.

They have violent sex.

There was no softness nor tenderness nor intimacy; it was raw, carnal mating.

Ratigan growled as he thrusted into Isabelle into the bed, pounding hard into her. Isabelle cried out as he claws raked her back, cutting deep scratches into him.

Ratigan suddenly took himself out of her and flipped her over, thrusting himself from behind her.

Isabelle screamed as he pummeled into her, then gave another cry as he moved forward, nearly crushing her under his weight. She moved her head as she claimed his lips, making them kiss violently as their teeth and mouth clashed against each other. When they separate, a long strand of saliva connected from their tongues.

Isabelle eyes widened as she trembled and screamed when her orgasm went through her. She tightened on Ratigan, making him roar and bit her shoulder, pouring into her.

They breathed deeply as Ratigan licked her wound, silently apologizing for the bite. Isabelle smiled at him as she kissed his cheek, making him smile at her.

He got off of her and gently took her in his arm, sleeping off the storm they made.

AN: Phew, a rather smutty/violent chapter.

Yeah, when the weather is violent, so are they. Their hormones are just different with the weather. I think Ratigan is the kind of guy that likes to bite.

The next chapter is a song meme, so stay tuned!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	60. Song Meme

**1-I didn't know I love you so much-Repo, The Genetic Opera**

Ratigan groaned as he held his bleeding arm, cursing loudly.

He and Isabelle was supposed to rob someone, but he had guards and attacked them both. They barely escaped, only falling through a rusty gate into the sewers.

"Isabelle?" he groaned out, "Are you alright?"

He heard no response from her, which got him worried. He looked around, looking for the thief. He found her lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding from several places. He quickly went to her and took her in his arms.

"Isabelle." he exclaimed, shaking her lightly, "Isabelle!"

She was limp in his arms with no response and Ratigan suddenly felt numb as he held her closer in his arms.

"I-I didn't know I love you so much." he whispered, "But I do."

**2-God Help The Outcasts-The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

Isabelle sat under the bridge with Ratigan lying next to her, asleep. They had to go quickly in hiding because the police found one of their hiding place. Ratigan had to jump from a ledge and sprained his ankle, so they had to take a breather under the bridge.

Isabelle clutched the wooden rosary under her sweater as she looked at her surroundings and back at her lover.

People like them, outcasts, they are the ones they had to hide. They are the ones that had to scrounge around like this. Nobody cares about them; they have to do what they can to survive, even become criminals.

Isabelle put her head down and prayed, prayed for God to help the outcasts; like her and Ratigan.

**3-Breathe your life into me-Red**

Isabelle gasped as she climbed out of the Thames, dragging an unconscious Ratigan with her. 

They pulled of a robbery and they were escaping on the dirigible, but one of the police shot up the balloon, making them fall into the river. Fidget jumped and grabbed onto a pole while Isabelle and Ratigan fell into the river. The professor got knocked out when he hit the water.

Isabelle looked at Ratigan, noticing with horror that he wasn't breathing. She started to massage his chest, trying to get him to breathe. She then started to pound his chest in earnest.

"Breathe, Breathe!" she screamed, "Breathe, you bastard! Breathe!"

When she pounded his chest again, he suddenly opened his eyes and coughed. He sat up, coughing harshly as Isabelle put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh thank God." she breathed out, "Thanks for breathing for me."

**4-There's no Sunshine when she's gone-Bill Withers**

Ratigan sat in his office and sighed.

Isabelle and her gang had to go to France to get a priceless artifact and has been gone for over a month and he missed her terribly.

It was so boring without her here; it was too quiet. He felt odd when she wasn't here; it felt like there was no color on the world

It felt like it was a cloudy day and there was no sunshine.

He sighed, hoping she comes back to him soon.

**5-You don't own me-Lesley Gore**

Isabelle was at her house, sharpening her knives, seething a bit.

An hour ago, she had a rather bad fight with Ratigan. It was about a job of a high-society mouse and this one had a lot of security. Isabelle wanted to do it, but Ratigan didn't want her to go. They had a full-blown argument and then Ratigan dropped the bomb, saying;

"You listen to me! I own you, so do as I say!"

Isabelle was shocked by his outburst and her response to it was a punch across Ratigan's face. She heard him say something when she was leaving, but was too angry to hear it. So, she was at home, angry and sharpening her knives.

She heard the door open and saw it Ratigan, looking at her hesitantly. She saw the bruise on his cheek and didn't feel satisfied.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked, suddenly Isabelle threw a knife at him and it embedded in the wall next to his head. He looked at the knife with wide eyes and then looked at Isabelle, who started to sharpen another knife. He took a deep breath and moved closer to her.

"Isabelle...about before." he said, watching her grip on the knife tighten. "I was just concerned and-"

Suddenly, Isabelle slammed the knife's point into the counter and stood up, her dual colored eyes blazing.

"Let me get something straight with you, Padriac James Ratigan." she said, poking him in the chest, "You don't own me, I'm not one of your toys."

Isabelle then took a deep breath and visibly calmed down.

"No owns me, Padriac." she said, "I will give myself to you, but you don't own me."

Ratigan sighed and nodded. He should have known better then to say he owned her aloud, although he already knows he owns her heart.

**6-My Immortal-Evanescence**

Isabelle sat on the ledge of a building, the rain pouring down on her, even though she barely noticed it.

This past week, her scars have been hurting, along with nightmares of how she got them. She didn't tell anyone about them, thinking he could handle it herself and to not be a burden to anyone.

However, her back felt like it was on fire and she was exhausted, barely sleeping this past week. Tears fell from her eyes as all the overwhelming feelings rushed through her.

God, she just felt so alone.

She suddenly felt the rain off her and looked up, seeing Ratigan holding a black umbrella over her. He frowned at her tears as he pulled her up to stand.

"Lets go home." he said, with her nodding as she took his arm and started walking.

"They wont heal, Padraic." she said quietly, "My wounds wont heal."

He looked at her with sadness and tilted her chin to look at him.

"Then, I'll be here to wipe away your tears." he said, making her blush and giving him an appreciated smile.

**7-Timeless to Me-Hairspray**

Isabelle walked into Ratigan's office and she saw him at his desk, looking slightly depressed.

"Sugar." she said, getting his attention, "Whats the matter?"

Ratigan sighed and smiled lightly when she sat on his desk.

"Its nothing. Just a comment that Harrison made."

Isabelle quirked an eyebrow, wondering what the bartender of the Rat Trap said.

"Which was?"

"Isabelle, do you mind being with a man...of my years?"

Isabelle sighed and rolled her eyes; she should have seen this coming. She remembers the conversation she had with Abigail and Rose, about being with a man who's nearly 20's years older then her. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Padriac, love...you're timeless to me." she said, his grin matching hers.

**8-I Am-Bon Jovi**

Ratigan sighed as she read the newspaper and then threw it on the table. As always, the law and society keeps make it harder for rats to live properly or to make any kind of living.

Isabelle was across the room when she saw his reaction and she could already see the doubt crossing over his face. She knows that he at times doubt their relationship, with the situation with rats and all.

She went to him, going behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he said gruffly, making her stroke his cheek.

"I'm not here to judge you, Padriac. I'm here to love you."

He looked at her, smiling softly and kissing her palm.

"I know."

**9-Animal I have become-Three Days Gracefully**

Isabelle ran through the sewers, looking for Ratigan. Something happened before she came here; he just snapped. The boys told her to leave him alone, saying he would come back when he calms down. But she didn't listen, knowing she has to be there.

She looked down a tunnel, seeing nothing, but she felt her fur on end.

Someone was behind her.

She swiftly turned around and was immediately revolted.

There stood Ratigan, growling and on all fours. His clothing was torn and his claws were out. There was no resemblance of the sophisticated rat she knew.

She gulped, knowing this was the monster he talked about , the one he let out at Big Ben. The one he always tried to keep at bay.

"P-Padriac, its me, Isabelle." she said shakily. Ratigan just snarled at her and he suddenly jumped her, pinning her tot the floor. She gasped as his hand went around her neck, growling at her.

Isabelle kneed him in the stomach, then kicking him off at her while he growled in pain. She then jumped on him, slamming her feet to his chest, pinning him in the floor.

"Padriac, goddammit, wake up!" she screamed, crying out in pain when his claws sunk into her shoulder.

"Wake up." she said, somehow grabbing his jacket and shaking him. She suddenly thrown off him, making her land hard on the ground. She was about to attack him again when she saw the light of sanity in his eyes. She sat back with a sigh of relief while Ratigan looked at her disbelief.

"W-Why didn't you run away?" he asked, making her smirk.

"Cause I don't run from the people I love."

**10-A Moment Like This-Kelly Clarkson**

Ratigan entered the ballroom, his face covered with a white skull mask. Perfect for a masquerade party.

He looked through the crowd, looking for Isabelle. He finally found her talking to a noble and taking a closer look, he saw her filching his gold pocket watch. He just chuckled to himself, Isabelle is just too good.

He looked over her appearance,seeing she was wearing a red gown that completely covered her back. One of the things that she always asked for when she has a dress made is to cover her back, so her scars wont shown. He also noticed she was wearing a butterfly mask with peacock feathers at the corners. It covered most of her face except for her snout. She then saw him and smiled, quickly walking up to him.

"Evening, Padriac." she purred, making him smile.

"Evening to you too, love." he said, "Since we are at a ball, would you pleasure me with a dance?"

"I thought you will never ask." she said, taking his hand as he led her to the dace floor. He took on hand in his own and the other on her waist. He then led her in a soft waltz, smiling gently at her.

Whenever they dance, it was intimate and it made them feel like they are on cloud nine. They always relish these moments like this.

Moments when they could dance and be with each other.

AN: A song meme, WOOT!

So, with the helpfulness of my i-pod, I took some songs and made little ficlets of them.

1- Here we have Ratigan and Isabelle with a heist that went wrong. Isabelle got badly hurt and Ratigan is scared. Don't worry, she's not dead, just hurt badly. That last line that Ratigan used is from the song. Its a very sad song and I love the lyrics.

2-Yes, I know its a Disney song. I have a bunch of classic Disney songs on my i-pod. Don't ask. I just loved this one from the film (along with hellfire). I do think that with these two, they are outcasts. I'm also showing a bit of Isabelle's faith here, she at times pray.

3-Another heist that goes wrong. Isabelle is strong enough to carry off Ratigan if she needs to. The titles is what really made me write this.

4-Kinda dedicated to WingsOfASong. She wrote a fanfic for me awhile ago and she put in the fic that Isabelle made the clouds go away for Ratigan. So thanks hun! This song I could totally see for this.

5-Some conflict! I actually first heard this song in the film, the First Wives Club, and I loved it. As you can see, Isabelle doesn't like to be owned, and she does get physical when someone says that. So Ratigan made that mistake and she punched him. She also throws knives when she's pissed, be very careful of her. When she says your full name, that means she's really pissed at you.

6-Angst! Here, Isabelle's scars are hurting again and she tries to deal with it herself, but Ratigan is there for as always. That's one of the reasons why I chose the song.

7-Just to clarify, its the movie Hairspray, when Christopher Walken and John Travolta were singing. I just thought it will be nice with these two, its so damn cute! Yup I gave a name to that bartender in the film; he just seems like a Harrison to me.

8-I wuv Bon Jovi and I love this song. Its so emotional, especially that lyric that Isabelle says. I thought it was appropriate with these two.

9-This I just had to write; the song fits Ratigan perfectly. So, as you can see, Isabelle didn't run away, instead she was reckless and shook Ratigan out of his state. She could have gotten killed.

10-I know, its Kelly Clarkson, but I love that song. When I first heard it, I thought of a ballroom and I can see a masquerade. Yeah, Isabelle's gowns are always covered in the back cause of her scars. I want to see Ratigan in a mask. Isabelle likes to be a little extravagant with her masks.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle! I don't own the songs either, they belong to their rightful owners!


	61. Compliment

Ratigan sighed as he laid on his bed on his stomach.

Basil yet again foiled one of his plans, which cost him a lot of money and a safe house.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt someone climbing on top of him and lay on his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw the dual colored eyes of his lover.

"You OK, sugar?" Isabelle asked, making him sigh.

"No, I should have seen that pipsqueak coming. He's so infuriating."

"Aw, Padriac. Don't be so hard on yourself. But then again...you were just hard on me and I like it like that."

Ratigan rolled his eyes at her innuendo joke, but it still made him chuckle.

"But all kidding aside, I think you and Basil compliment each other."

She felt him stiffened and he swiftly turned around, making her yelp and lay in his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked tightly.

"Well..." she said, trying to explain, "Its like you're two side of the same coin. You're total opposites, yet you're nearly the same. You are both really smart and can go head to head against each other. He's a pretty damn worthy adversary."

Isabelle then suddenly chuckled.

"Tell me something, Padriac. If you ever got rid of Basil, would you feel the same about doing crimes?"

Ratigan looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook his head. Basil gave him the challenges he craved and always kept him on his toes; he was indeed a worthy adversary.

"But..." Isabelle said, "I don't think he's better in bed then you."

Ratigan burst out laughing as Isabelle laughed with him, wondering just how much the detective and him are alike.

AN: You know, I think its true, I think Basil and Ratigan would be very bored without each other. They need each other to play cops and robbers. Isabelle just has to make a sex joke, these two are like rabbits, they are just all over each other.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	62. The Mystery of Women

Ratigan was giving Neil info on a building the Cassidy gang were going to raid when Klaus burst in and started talking rapidly.

"Klaus." Neil said "Slower."

Klaus took a deep breath and looked at Ratigan.

"Professor, I have a question."

Ratigan inwardly grimaced and braced himself for whatever question the German was going to say.

"Yes?"

"What is the secret to women?"

Ratigan raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Well, let me check on my notes on the last decade." he said, making Neil snicker.

"Oh come on, Professor." Klaus whined, "You know a lot about women, don't you?"

"I though I knew everything about women." Ratigan said, then looking at Neil.

"The I met your cousin."

The mice laughed at his comment, but Klaus shook his head.

"Wait, will Isabelle even be counted as woman? I mean, the way she acts..."

Neil glared at Klaus.

"Klaus, I'm going to say this once. Don't ever say that to her face."

"Please, I'm no suicidal."

Ratigan decided to change the topic away from Isabelle.

"Why the question, Klaus?" he said, getting the chemist attention.

"Rose is upset with me." he said, I don't know why though."

Ratigan folded his arms and looked at Klaus with amusement.

"Where you had to go yesterday?" he asked.

"Yesterday?Yesterday, I was experimenting. We stole some chemicals and I...Oh my god!" he exclaimed, grabbing his head.

"I was supposed to take her to dinner!" he said, looking at the other two men, "What should I do?"

"You could buy her flowers and apologize." Ratigan said.

"And if that doesn't work, you could always beg." Neil piped up, making Klaus nod and run out. Ratigan and Neil just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

What would Klaus do next?

AN: Here we have our boys having a talk about women. As you can see, they are the biggest mystery to them. Ratigan though he knew everything about women, but he then met Isabelle, who blew him away. Klaus again is being an idiot, he needs to keep his mouth shut.

You will find out about Neil's opinion if women soon, its something with his past.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Neil and Kluas!


	63. Tail Ver 2

Ratigan was speaking to Fidget at the bar when Isabelle passed by him with a tray full of drinks. When she passed him, she suddenly yelped and dropped her tray. Ratigan turned to see what the problem was and that's when he saw it.

His tail, which at times has a mind of its own, somehow went and wrapped around her waist.

The couple blushed from the action while the patrons around them started to clap and cheer.

AN: Here e have another tail chapter, this time in public. As you can see they are both very embarrassed with it,e specially with those idiots who are cheering. If you are wondering why Isabelle has a tray, its because she was bringing drinks to her gang.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	64. Fetish

Isabelle went into Ratigan's study, seeing the professor still hard at work. However, it was really late and she was hoping he would come to bed already.

"Padriac, aren't you coming to bed? You been there for hours."

"I'm almost done, he mumbled. Isabelle just rolled her eyes, knowing he said that two hours ago. She went to behind his chair and said;

"You sure you don't want to come to bed?"

Ratigan just hummed and Isabelle decided to use her secret weapon. She recently learned that Ratigan had an rather odd fetish, he likes to be called Professor in a…naughty way. She never thought the title would have such an effect on him. She put her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek.

"Don't you want to come to bed, Professor?" she purred, feeling him stiffened and she suddenly shrieked when he tackled her to the floor.

Needless to say, they didn't make to to bed.

AN: Hey, Ratigan is a professor. He's gonna get hot and bothered from that sometimes. Isabelle knows this.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	65. Bet

Ratigan poured himself a cup of wine, chuckling to himself. He recently made a bet with Isabelle and he won. Now, she has to what he says or more like, wear what he says.

He bought a rather revealing nightie for her, knowing she gets rather embarrassed to wear revealing negligée, but now she has to. His ears twitched when he heard footsteps and saw Fidget and Bill looking at him.

"Why are you so happy, Boss?" Bill asked.

"I won a bet with Isabelle and she now has to pay up." He said with a dark chuckle. At that moment, Isabelle walked in wearing a brown trench coat, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Padriac." She said, making Ratigan look at her and frown at the trenchcoat.

"I see you haven't worn what I gave you."

"But I am."

"No, you're not." He retorted, making her sigh and turn around to Fidget and Bill.

"Boys, am I wearing the outfit?" she said, opening the coat to the boys.

"DAMN!" they exclaimed, making her smirk as she closed it and looked back at Ratigan.

"Well, let me see it." He said, making her smirk more.

"No." she said, startling him, "You didn't say anything about wearing anything over it."

Isabelle grinned when she saw him sputter over his words.

"B-But that's not fair!" he said, making her laugh as she walked sultrily away to the bedroom, looking over her shoulder.

"Didn't say anything either about taking it off me." She said as she walked into the bedroom. Ratigan looked surprised for a moment, but he quickly got up and followed her, with Fidget and Bill looking on with amusement.

AN: Here Ratigan wins a bet and wants Isabelle to wear something revealing, but Isabelle as usual, finds a loophole. Try not to seem too desperate, Ratigan! The boys are just there for fun.

Anyway enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	66. Sad Kisses

Ratigan woke up disoriented, wondering for a moment where he was, but a shot of pain went through his body. He then saw the bandages on his arms and torso and felt stiches on his cheek. That was when he remembered.

It was a job that went bad, really bad. He had to make a hasty exit; go through a window and fall into a rusty gate of the sewers. He remembered he felt a wet snap when he fell, realizing it was a rib. He then vaguely heard Isabelle screaming, wondering where she came from. He remembered hearing her give quick orders to his men. He chuckled to himself, thinking if he was ever king, Isabelle would have made a fine queen.

His thoughts were broken when his door slammed open, revealing Isabelle. She walked up to him and he could see she was furious with him.

"Isabelle, I-"

SLAP!

He was stunned by her slap and looked at her in surprise.

"W-Why did you do that?!" he demanded.

"Why the hell didn't you call for help?" she screamed, making him blink.

"What?"

"Why didn't you call for help? Why didn't you call for Fidget or anybody? Why the hell did you do it alone?" she screamed again. Then to his surprise, tears sprang to her eyes.

"You could have gotten killed." She said in a soft tone, "You could have…nggggh."

Isabelle then turned away from him, small sobs coming from her. Ratigan was stunned and conflicted, but he gently reached over and took her hand, pulling her to the bed. He titled her chin to look at him, but her eyes averted.

"Please look at me." He said, making her look at him tearfully.

"I thought I can handle it myself, darling." He said softly, "I didn't …I didn't think for a moment what would happen to me."

"Maybe you should next time." She said quietly, making him frown. She then looked at him with sad eyes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you gone?"

Ratigans ears perked up with that, realizing Isabelle was mad at him for being reckless with is own life. His heart was touched by her caring, but he still wasn't sure how to fix her crying, so he just took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

She responded immediately, but he could still taste her tears and he decided he never wanted to again.

AN: Here we have a rather angsty chapter with the couple. Here we have Ratigan getting hurt badly and Isabelle is really pissed at him. I don't usually put her doing something so girly as a slap, but she doesn't want to hurt Ratigan with a punch, Ratigan also sees that Isabelle is scared for her welfare, which he is touched by. Be more careful, Professor.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	67. Injury

The boys were chatting in the Rat Trap when Ratigan walked in and to their surprise, he was limping and was using his cane.

"Boss, what happened?" Fidget explained as Ratigan sat in the chair with a sigh.

"Absolutely nothing." He said with a gruff tone, making the boys look at each other. Rose then walked in the bar and when she saw Ratigan, she giggled.

"Hello Professor, I see you had a glorious night of passion."

"Excuse me?"

Rose just smirked at him.

"Your leg." She said, pointing to it, "A pulled muscle?"

Ratigan glared at her, but also blushed.

"Of course not." He growled out.

"Oh really? Where is Isabelle?"

Ratigan blushed darkly and looked down.

"She…threw out her back." He mumbled, making Rose smirk wider.

"I rest my case." She said smugly as she walked out. Ratigan then saw his men staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled, making them look away quickly from the blushing professor.

AN: Getting a little old, eh, Professor?

Rose just likes to throw a grenade and see how it explodes, lol! She knows about sex injuries, she knows!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Rose and Isabelle!


	68. Family

Ratigan was at the Cassidy home again, watching as Abigail cooked something with Klaus and Rose helping. Neil and Isabelle were arguing as usual with Thomas being the referee. He watched the commotion with amusement.

Ratigan at time considered the Cassidy's to be another connection for his crimes or partners. But it was more than that.

He thinks it's because of Isabelle. The thief has quite literally broken down his walls and drew him into her family and her own little word. She found out many things about him, things he didn't even know he felt. She got to know him better than anyone else in years.

The idea that the Cassidy's welcomed him with open arms was kind of a lie. Abigail and Rose welcomed him with open arms though, glad that their vibrant thief was in an actual relationship. Klaus just didn't care, more shocked that Isabelle actually got a man. Thomas was happy for his friend who he loved like a sister; although he always makes sure Ratigan treated her right.

Neil took a lot of thawing; truth was he was still thawing. Neil cared deeply about his crew and family; he didn't like outsiders or competition. Ratigan was both and it didn't help he was courting Isabelle. But after (several) arguments, he begrudgingly allowed Ratigan to have her. That's when Ratigan realized what they were to him.

They were like a family.

Ratigan chuckled to himself; an orphan like him found a family this late in his life.

Will wonders ever cease?

AN: A little ficlets with Ratigan realizing the Cassidy Gang are more like family to him. Yes, Neil still doesn't like him.

Stop being a douche, Neil and accept him!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just The Cassidy Gang!


	69. Anniversary

Ratigan tried to concentrate on his work, but he cannot due to the irate thief that was glaring at him in front of him

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked her, making her glare at him harder, answering his question.

The topic was anniversaries.

Isabelle said that it was September 12th when they first met, but Ratigan said it was a week later, on September 19th, which led to the disagreement.

"I know I'm right, Padriac. It was that day." She said, making him and lean back in his chair.

"Actually, you are half-right." He said, catching her attention, "We did technically meet for the first time on the 12th, that night at the ball. But it was on the 19th, the day that you tried to rob me."

Isabelle grinned at that, that rather unsuccessful robbery was an unforgettable day for them.

"That was the day when I really got know you, when I met Isabelle the Thief."

Isabelle looked stunned for moment and then her cheeks puffed up. That when he knew he won the argument.

AN: A ficlet with the topic of anniversaries.

I was kinda inspired by a Leverage episode when Nate and Sophie were talking about when they first met. As you can see, Isabelle doesn't like to lose an argument.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	70. Loyalty

Isabelle walked into Ratigans barrel, seeing Fidget chatting with Bill and Tony. She decided to ask the bat something that's been bothering her for a while.

"Hey, Fidget." She called out, getting the bats attention, "I need to ask you something."

Fidget nodded as he looked at her expectantly.

"Honey, how old are you?" she asked, making the bat look at her in surprise and then mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"Sorry, hun, I didn't catch that."

"…sixteen."

Isabelle pulled back in surprise as she stared at Fidget.

"Sixteen? Are you serious?" she asked, seeing him nod, "When in the hell did you start working for Padriac?"

"Well, I was around eight. I didn't have any family and it was after I lost my…" he said, pointing to his peg leg, with Isabelle nodding gravelly.

"The boss saw me, helped me out and then asked me to work for him and I have been working for him since."

"Ah-huh." Isabelle said as the gears in her mind working. Fidget has been loyal and worked with Ratigan this long and he threw him over the dirigible?!

They then saw Ratigan walk and when he saw Isabelle, he gave her a smile, but she just glared at him. She then picked up a discarded newspaper and walked up to Ratigan.

"Come here!" she growled, grabbing his ear and pulling him to his office. When they got there, she released him as he looked at her incredously.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Fidget has been loyal to you for years and you still had the gall to throw him off the dirigible?! What. The. Hell. . With. You?" she yelled, the last sentence being punctuated by a whack with the newspaper, making Ratigan hold his arm up. The whole spectacle was watched by the boys, who cringed when Ratigan got whacked.

"You know, ever since Isabelle came here, the boss has actually been nicer to us." Bill said, with the other nodding in agreement, glad that Isabelle had a good influence on their boss.

AN: Here is my take on Fidgets past. I do think he was a teenager in the film, so I'm thinking 16, it seems an appropriate age. As you can see, Isabelle is pissed off that Ratigan threw Fidget off the dirigible, since he has been working with him for so long. It's a rather funny picture, Ratigan getting wacked with a newspaper.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	71. Bound

Ratigan was in his office when Isabelle walked into his office, walking sultrily to him. He smirked, he knew that walk. It was when she wanted him in the bedroom, with her.

"What do I owe the pleasure, my dear?" he purred, making Isabelle smirk as she sat on his desk.

"I want to try something new." She said, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh and what is that?"

She held up a pair of handcuffs, making his eyes widen.

"You want to tie me down?"

"No, I want you to tie me down."

That caught Ratigan off guard and for good reason. He knows that if all of Isabelle's worst fears, it was to be tied down and caged. The fact that she wanted him to tie her down during sex was more than an act of desire; it was an act of immense trust.

"Isabelle, are you sure?" he asked softly, making Isabelle smile softly and nod.

"Then let's get to it." He said with a smile, standing up and giving her a searing kiss. She moaned as she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nipped her bottom lip as his fingers curled around the hem of her sweater, lifting it up. She started to undo his cape buckle and his shirt buttons. They quickly went to the bedroom, discarding their clothes in haste. As the laid in the bed, Ratigan moved her arms up and took out the handcuffs. He saw her look hesitantly at them, but she nodded. He reached over and cuffed her arms to the bed posts. He saw Isabelle look a little nervous, but he nuzzled her cheek.

"If you can't do this, tell me, ok?" he whispered, making her nod. He kissed her fully and then went down her neck, making her moan. He kissed her chest slowly, his tongue flicking over her nipples, making her groan. He took his time kissing down her body, until he reached her thighs. He caught her scent and growled. He opened her legs and lifted up her hips, making her yelp. He kissed her fold and then started to lick fast, making her pant and moan as she writhed under him.

Isabelle moaned and growled as she held the chain tot the cuffs tightly. Her body then convulsed as she came in his mouth. He then let her fall to the bed, panting slightly. He felt so aroused by the fact that she was bound; to see the usual virile thief so vulnerable made Ratigans blood burn with lust.

Ratigan then positioned himself and slide into her. She groaned from his size and panted loudly as he started to thrust into her. Ratigan groaned as he developed a rhythm, seeing the bound mouse before him and he knew that she also aroused. He then gave a roar as he poured into her, making her scream as she also came. They fell into a sweaty heap as Ratigan withdrew from her.

He looked up and noticed that her wrists were raw and bleeding. With a sigh, he got out the key and unlocked the handcuffs. Isabelle spooned against his chest as he inspect her wrists.

"Next time, let's not use handcuffs." He said as he gently kissed her wrists, making Isabelle look at him with a soft smile.

"Padraic…thanks." She said as she snuggled against him.

"Anytime, love."

AN: A bondage chapter, lol!

Ok, in all seriousness, this is actually a big leap for Isabelle, because of her dormant fears. I don't know why I chose handcuffs, I just did. I wanted a chapter that Isabelle is giving Ratigan a large amount of trust, not that she didn't already trusted him before.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, juts Isabelle!


	72. Pride

Ratigan was about to go to bed when saw Isabelle looking up at him with a calculated look.

"What?" he asked, making her sigh.

"Padriac, can I ask you a question?"

"Nothing ever stopped you before, but you may."

She rolled her eyes at his comment, but said;

"Why weren't you bothered when Shiloh called you a rat? What changed?"

Ratigan sighed and lay next to her, wondering how he was going to explain this to her.

"Do you remember that…discussion we had a couple of weeks ago?"

She nodded, remembering it well.

FLASHBACK

Ratigan walked into his office, growling under his breath. One of his men had the audacity to call him a rat, but he fixed it with a ring to Felicia. He then caught sight of Isabelle near his desk, looking at him with angry eyes and her arms folded.

"…What?" he asked.

"Did you just let Felicia eat someone because he called you a rat?"

"Yes." He answered, making her roll her eyes and huff in annoyance.

"What is it?" he asked irritably.

"Oh, I don't know. I just didn't think you were such a pussy in real life."

Ratigan's eyes shot up at her wording, but he just growled at her.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! How can a man like you can accept yourself?!"

She pushed past him and then stopped at the door.

"I fell in love with Ratigan the rat, not Ratigan the mouse." She said, leaving the room and leaving a pondering Ratigan behind.

END FLASHBACK

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, thinking it was rather odd that Ratigan actually remembered that argument.

"I…" he said slowly, "I felt…queer after that, it felt like a low blow to me."

Isabelle was about to say something, but Ratigan held his hand up.

"I know that wasn't your intent, but you did make me see things a little more clearly. I realized I had to change, I have to accept…who I am."

He then looked at her solemnly.

"I just want you to be proud of me." He said, suddenly blushing from his wording. But Isabelle only smiled at him as she laid a hand on his chest.

"Sugar, I am proud of you. But I think you should be proud of yourself."

When he looked at her in confusion, she explained.

"I mean you should have pride that you are a rat, have pride that you have risen beyond what others thought were your limits. That's all. I know you can't do it overnight, just…don't feed anyone else to Felicia over that, huh?"

Ratigan smiled and nodded, grabbing her in a grateful hug. He never thought anyone would ever say that to him; to have pride that he's a rat.

AN: Heres a fluffy ficlet for you all!

Remember in another chapter of this fic, the one when I traduced Shiloh, Isabelle's first lover, when Ratigan acknowledged that he's a rat? This is like a continuation of it; it's the same day as the previous events.

So, here we have Ratigan explaining why now he's accepting his heritage, due to a comment that Isabelle said. I kinda liked what she said to him before she left, it says volumes.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and the brief mention of Shiloh!


	73. Valetines Day

Ratigan was walking into his hideout when he saw Isabelle sitting on the steps of the barrel, holding a box and looking depressed. He sat next to her with a small smile.

"Something wrong, my dear?" she said, making her look at him and he noticed with amusement that she had chocolate around her mouth.

"I'm such an idiot!" she exclaimed, making him tilt his head in question.

"I went to get you chocolates because it's Valentine's Day, so I bought them. But when I got here, I started to wait for you and the chocolates just look so good and well…" she said, showing him the empty box.

Ratigan fought hard to keep a straight face, for he knew what she meant. To Isabelle, sweets and chocolate was like cocaine to drug addicts. She needed her sugar fix and that's why she ate the chocolates.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered, making him smirk and grabbing her chin, tilting her face up. He then kissed her fully, licking her lips of the chocolate, making her groan. He then pulled back, licking his own lips.

"They do taste good, darling." He purred, making her blush and wondering if she should buy more chocolates for him.

AN: A little Valentines ficlet!

Yes, chocolates to Isabelle are like drugs, she needs her sugar fix. Ratigan is such a sneaky bastard here.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	74. Fire

Ratigan was in his bed awake with Isabelle sleeping next to him. He looked at his sleeping lovers and wonders.

Why was sex with her so good?

Now, he have slept with other women before and they were times that it was good. But with Isabelle, it was almost explosive, like his entire being was on fire. His blood just made him feel like he was burning alive and his brain only wanted the fire that only Isabelle could give him.

Isabelle was passionate, but was also adventurous with their sex life So it was always entertaining whenever they had sex.

He knows the answer to his own question, why sex was so good with Isabelle. Because she always brought the fire with her.

AN: Just a ficlet with Ratigan thinking about his and Isabelle's sex life. As you can see, it's really good.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	75. Desk Ver 2

Ratigan was working in his office when Isabelle walked in and sat n his desk. That's when he knew he wouldn't get any work done.

For about 15 minutes, they chatted.

At 20 minutes, Isabelle spread herself sultrily over his desk.

At 30 minutes, they were passionately kissing on his chair.

At 40 minutes, Isabelle was bending over the desk with Ratigan pounding her from behind.

Isabelle was moaning loudly, holding the desk for dear life, a strand of saliva going down her chin. Ratigan was growling loudly and he then suddenly pushed himself into her, pouring into her. Isabelle moaned loudly as she came as well.

The couple panted as Ratigan sat back in his seat, taking Isabelle with him, still nestled in her. Isabelle just gave him an impish smile and kissed his cheek.

He needs to have a talk with her, with how to not distract him when he works.

AN: Here another desk chapter, showing how in just minutes they are just all over each other.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	76. Wrong One

Ratigan walked into his lair and saw someone under the table, looking for something. The pants and the rear made him realized who it was. He smiled deviously as he walked over, pinching the rear.

"Hello, darling."

The mouse banged its head on the table, scrambling out, revealing-

"Neil!"

The eldest Cassidy stood up and looked at Ratigan enraged.

"What is the matter with you?" Neil screamed, "The hell you touched me like that for?"

"I-I-I thought you were Isabelle!"

That sentence just made Neil glare at him and he stalked off. Ratigan just stood there embarrassed, wondering how Isabelle will feel that he accidentally groped her cousin.

AN: Just for reference, Isabelle does find out and she laughed her ass off.

Yup, Neil has his cousin's ass and he feels so violated, rofl! I just had to write this.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, juts Isabelle and Neil!


	77. Desk Ver 3

The Trio and Fidget entered Ratigans office, about to tell him the information he asked for. They all stopped when Ratigan suddenly looked at them in shock.

"What?" he demanded.

"Boss, we're supposed to give the information on the Cranbury job." Tony said.

"Oh, well…go ahead."

As they started to show him, they noticed his attention looked diverted. His face was flushed and he continuously bit his lip.

"Boss, you ok?" Francis said, making him growl.

"I'm fine! I'm just…fine." He exclaimed. They shrugged and continued. Fidget ears twitched when he caught a small sound. He strained harder and realized it was a sucking sound. His ears then shot up when he realized what it meant.

Isabelle was also in the room.

He quickly stood up and looked at the trio.

"We have to go…now." He said as he started t push them out, while Ratigan looked at the bat incredously. But Fidget gave him a knowing look, letting him know that he knew. When they left and closed the door. Ratigan sighed and pushed his chair back, looking down at Isabelle sucking his cock.

"You know, Fidget somehow knew." He said, flinching from her sucking. He suddenly pushed her head back, making her groan.

"Can you stop for a minute?!" he said, "I'm trying to say something!"

She just smirked at him and then ran her tongue over his length, making him groan.

"Do you really want me to stop?" she purred, making him shudder and growl. He then pushed her head down, making her suck harder and then deep throat him, making him growl loudly as he spurted in her mouth. He then panted as he leaned back in his seat while Isabelle just licked her lips.

"Maybe we should take a break from the desk."

AN: Another desk chapter, a little more dirtier this time. So, Fidget notices that Isabelle is there with Ratigan and eaves rather quickly, not wanting to be there right now. Ratigan realizes that they need to take a break from the desk. Lol

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	78. Rumor

Ratigan was working in his study when Isabelle barge in, making him sigh.

"Yes?" he said tightly as she sat on his desk.

"Padriac, I need to ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really drown widows and orphans?"

Ratigans ear pinned back in irritation.

"No." he said tightly, making Isabelle narrow her eyes.

"You're not lying to me, are you Padriac?" she said, making him feel like something snapped in him.

"You listen here, Isabelle Cassidy!" he suddenly yelled, standing up, "That is nothing but a rumor! One of the idiots commanded spread that rumor and before I knew it, everyone in London heard it and believed it! So, no, I'm not lying!"

He panted from his outburst while Isabelle just stared at him.

"This really pissed something awful to you, huh?" she said.

"Yes, yes, it did." He said, calming down.

"What did you do to him?"

"I fed him to Felicia." He said simply, making Isabelle roll her eyes.

"Of course."

AN: Here is my take on that line from the song "The Worlds Greatest Criminal Mind."

I don't think Ratigan will go that far, I do feel like that is a rumor. So, here Isabelle finally decides to ask him and he blows, angry that this rumor gone out of control. So, here is his reaction.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	79. Upside Down Kisses

Ratigan grumbled under his breath as the rain poured around him.

Of course it would come down when he doesn't need Felicia or the dirigible or even an umbrella. He growled under his breath again as he went into an alley, not noticing the figure sliding down.

"Howdy!" a voice suddenly rang out, starling him. He turned and saw Isabelle in her thief's outfit, hanging upside down from some rope.

"Isabelle, don't do that!" You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" he exclaimed, walking to her. She pulled her mask up, showing her grinning face.

"Sorry. What are you doing here in the rain? Didn't you have Felecia?"

"I didn't think that it would be pouring like this."

Isabelle chuckled and then sighed.

"Sorry I haven't seen you for a while. Neil just been piling us with jobs."

"The feeling is mutual, my dear. I also have been busy as of late."

Ratigan then stared at her, feeling both amused and warm at her upside-down state. He then suddenly kissed her, surprising her since she was still upside down, but he moaned and responded back. They both groaned as their kissing became more passionate, hungrily wanting each other. They then pulled away panting.

"Ok. After this last job, I'm coming to see you." She said breathlessly.

"And I'll be waiting." Ratigan panted out. Isabelle grinned and climbed back up, eagerly waiting to finish the job and be with Ratigan.

AN: I couldn't resist, I had to a spiderman kiss. So, here we just have our couple enjoy a passionate kiss in the rain, upside down. Lovely.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Neil!


	80. Mistletoe Kisses

Ratigan was reading his love couch when he heard a noise above him. He looked up and saw Isabelle smiling at her.

"Howdy, sugar." She said, "You not going to celebrate Christmas?"

"Not really, my dear. I never thought of Christmas as something to celebrate, especially the traditions."

Isabelle tilts her head in thought and smiled.

"I know one tradition that could keep." She said, reaching into her back pocket and taking out some mistletoe.

Ratigan smirked at her, grabbing her cheeks and kissing her. Isabelle moaned as she climbed over the love couch, draping herself over him.

The mistletoe lay on the ground, forgotten for now.

AN: A little Christmas ficlet, with the wonders of the mistletoe. Just a little fuff. Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle! Happy Holidays!


	81. Will

Isabelle went into Ratigan study, wondering why her lover wanted to see her. He sounded so serious when he asked her to come. She smiled when she saw him at his desk.

"Padriac, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in, Isabelle. Come in." he said, making her walk up to him.

"I want you to look at this." He said, giving her some papers. She looked over them, frowning.

"Padriac…this is a will." She said slowly, "It says if you die, everything goes to me."

"Yes." He said, gently taking her hands in his, "If something ever happens to me, I want to make sure you are taken care of."

Isabelle nodded, showing she understood, but she still didn't like it. The thought with her lover out of her life was frightening, it was too hard too stomach. She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"Don't go for a while." She whispered, making her give a soft smile as he embraced her.

"Not for a long time." He said.

AN: This was inspired by a conversation I had with my father when I was still in high school. He told me about his will and made sure me and my siblings are taken care of when he dies. It wasn't the easiest conversation, but it was necessary. So, here Ratigan tells Isabelle about his will and it scares her, because she knows her lover isn't immortal.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	82. Logical

It was quiet in the Rat Trap, when suddenly there were loud voices and Ratigan and Isabelle burst into the room.

"Oh come on, Padriac, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal? You squandered away 2000 pounds!"

Ratigan growled and glared at Isabelle.

"My God, I feel like I'm with a child." He growled.

Isabelle glared back at him and put her hands on her hips.

"You better watch what you're saying, Padriac. Because if I'm a child, you know what that makes you? A pedophile and I'll be damned if I'm gonna be here with a pervert."

She then left the bar, leaving Ratigan rather dumbfounded.

AN: Ok I heard this in Family Guy and I could just see that as an argument between these two. Peter was what Isabelle said and holy crap, it made so much sense that laughed.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	83. Taste Ver 1

Ratigan thinks Isabelle taste sweet.

He noticed that whenever they were in bed together.

Her kisses always tasted sweet, like the cakes she always eats. There are times he thinks he could taste the chocolate on her tongue.

As he goes downward, he nips and licks her collarbone, thinking it tastes like honey or cream. As his tongue travels downward to her chest, he still relishes the honey taste, noticing that it also tasted metallic. He then realized it was where she kept her knives close to her. He couldn't help but relish it; knowing she had a sweet deposition, but also with a hint of danger.

As he reached to the space between her legs, he immediately took in her taste, feeling her writhe under on the sheets, hearing her mewls and pleas. He was soon assaulted by a taste of vanilla filling his mouth, drinking it was like ambrosia.

He looked up at his lover, relishing in her sweet taste.

AN: Here is a rather subtle smut fic, which is going to be 2 parts. Just Ratigan realizing Isabelle has a taste. Next chapter is Ratgans taste.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	84. Taste Ver 2

Isabelle thinks Ratigan tasted dark.

His kisses always tasted like wine, usually that pink champagne and some other sweet fruit. It reminds her of Greek mythology; like a forbidden fruit nobody was to touch. Ratigan tasted like a forbidden fruit, a forbidden desire.

That just makes her want him more.

As she kisses down his fur, she could still taste that expensive wine, making her nuzzle his fur, wanting to bury herself into him. She feels his long fingers stroke her cheek and, surprising him, took one of his fingers, putting it in her mouth and sucking it.

She tasted something like coffee, making her savor it. When he pulls his fingers out, he grabs her and kisses her harshly, again making taste the forbidden desire. He then takes her, making her marvel how well they fit together.

Their climaxes came fast and hot, making Isabelle nuzzle his shoulder, relishing in his dark taste.

AN: Second part of taste, with Isabelle realizing Ratigan tasted dark. Such a delicious man. Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	85. Beg

Ratigan learned to never make Isabelle beg whenever they make love; he learned the hard way.

It was a typical lovemaking session; full of passion, heat and love. Ratigan looked down at Isabelle's face and smirked. He put his thrusting to a snail's pace, making her wine and looking at him in confusion.

"Wh-Why are you going so slow?" she asked, making him smirk widen.

"I want you to beg."

Isabelle blushed for a moment.

"What?"

"I want you to beg."

Isabelle's eyes narrowed.

"Padriac, this isn't funny."

"What makes you think I'm joking?"

Isabelle ears pinned back and she snarled.

"Padriac, if you don't move now, I'm gonna clench on your cock so hard, you be lucky if you could piss out of it."

Ratigan stared at her for a moment and then felt her inner muscles clench him, hard. Ratigan gritted his teeth as his eyes teared up.

"Alright, Alright!"

She released him with a smile on her face, while he rolled his eyes.

He should have known Isabele will never beg.

AN: A rather dirty chapter with these two. Ratigan tries to make Isabelle beg, but she so does not do that. Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	86. Birthday

Isabelle sat the table in the Rat Trap, groaning to herself. Ratigan's birthday was tomorrow and she still has no idea what to get him.

She knows she can't buy him anything, since he could get anything he wants.

She thought something erotic, but they do that a lot anyway.

She could cook something for him, but again she does that a lot.

"Dammit!" she said, hitting her head on the table, "What can I get Padriac for his birthday?"

She then heard a chuckle, making her look up. She saw Ratigan looking at her, blushing when he kissed her cheek.

"My dear Valkyrie, I don't need anything." He said, "I have you."

Isabelle couldn't help but blush from his words. But raised an eyebrow when he gave her a malicious grin.

"But I wouldn't mind you as a present." He said in a sensual voice. All Isabelle did was smile back.

AN: Just a little birthday fluff. Ratigan once again calls her by her nickname, cutes!

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle! Comments are loved!


	87. Trap

Ratigan was waiting by the door, tapping his foot in impatience.

"Are you almost finished?" he asked, seeing his lover picking a safe.

"Padriac, you have to be patient." She said as she fiddled with the lock.

Isabelle and Ratigan got a tip that there was a safe from a former heiress with a lot of money and that it was in an abandoned mansion. So, it was just the two of them.

Isabelle then gave a grin of triumph as she heard the lock click open. As she opened it, her face fell when she saw dynamite strapped in and the wire connecting to it.

"OH SHIT!" she screamed, scrambling up, "Padriac, it's a trap! It's a-"

There was deafening explosion and they last thing Isabelle felt was the floor disappearing.

Isabelle woke up in a haze, trying to find something to solid to stand on. She suddenly screamed when she felt her face burning. She ripped off her mask, seeing a burning hole thorough it she flexed her arms and legs, seeing they weren't broken and in still good use. She then stood up, looking for Ratigan.

"Padriac!" she yelled, "Padriac, where are you?"

She then heard a groan and looked to the side, seeing a large lump moving. She quickly went to him and saw Ratigan was also dazed and his clothes were singed. He stood up shakily and clenched his arm, groaning.

"My shoulder…its dislocated." He groaned, making Isabelle frown.

"Bend down, Sugar." She said, "I gotta put it back in place."

She carefully gripped his shoulder and with a hard yank, she put it back in place, with Ratigan gritting his teeth. He then looked at her.

"Are you injured anywhere?"

"Just a few bruised ribs and a burn, nothing more."

Then then looked up at the hole they fell in and groaned.

"What kinds of idiot booby traps a safe with dynamite?" she grumbled.

"A cautious one." Ratigan said, looking around, "Good thing we fell in the sewers. I think if we go this way." Pointing down a tunnel. "We will end up near home."

"Right."

Isabelle then took his arm and helped him down the tunnel.

"We need a vacation, Padriac."

"I'm in total agreement, my dear."

AN: Here the couple had a rather bad experience.

This was something I wanted to write ages ago, so I finally decided to put it now. I just wanted them to go through something that was booby-trapped.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	88. Eyes

Ratigan adored Isabelle's eyes.

They were so different from other mouse ladies he knew. For one thing, they were different colors, giving her a unique look. Also, they were always sparkling with mischief and like. It just made her adore her more.

Which is the reason why he was bored out of his skull with this female. She was an heiress he was trying to butter up so he could have access to her home. She was an attractive mouse; with red hair, green yes and cream colored fur. But she was so dull.

All she did was talk about herself and her social parties. Everything about her was fake and he was so bored. What really bored him were her eyes; they were dull and non-polished. They were different colors or sparkling with life, laughter or mischief. They were so dull.

The heiress saw him staring at her and she smiled seductively at him.

"Like what you see?"

He looked over her and sighed.

"No."

Isabelle was at Ratigan's lair when she heard the door open and slammed shut. She watched Ratigan walk in and her eyes widened when she took in his appearance.

The front of his shirt was soaked with what looked like wine and he smelled like a brewery.

"The hell happened to you?"

"Well, it seems that our heiress would not be letting us in her home?"

"Why?"

"She was flirting with me and asked if I liked what I see and I said no. She then threw her wine in my face."

Isabelle's ear perked up in surprise and she gave out a snort.

"Well, sugar, that will do it." She said as she got up and took his hand.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and Ratigan couldn't help but grin.

AN: Here is just Ratigan observing Isabelle's best feature (to him) which is her eyes. And yes, he did blow off that heiress chick. Ah well.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and the heiress!


	89. Drink

Ratigan knows he drank too much, but he's too drunk to care. He watches as Isabelle dances with Lizzie as Neil played the fiddle, teaching the mouseling an Irish jig. He smiles gently at the scene.

"Are you going soft on me, Paddy?"

He looked to the side and saw Timothy smiling at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you are looking at your lassie. You keep looking at her like she's the most beautiful gem you ever seen."

"Well to me, she is."

Timothy chuckled to himself, knowing full well if Ratigan was sober, he will never speak like this.

"I saw the gimmel ring around her neck. Never figured you would want to settle down, much less with one woman."

Ratigan shoved Timothy's shoulder with a laugh.

"Oh sod off!" he exclaimed, "I'm not like that anymore. I only want her."

He then sighed and looked back at Isabelle.

"It's odd Timothy, how I feel about her." He said with a sigh. "It's like my heart doesn't beat when she's not near me."

"Timothy grinned at the romantic sentiment, but he just sat back as Ratigan continued to watch Isabelle dance with Lizzie.

"Well Paddie Boy, you got yourself a bonnie lass."

AN: A drunk chapter, with a cameo by Timothy.

Be careful of what you say when you are drunk, you would say…things.

So Ratigan is quite romantic when he's drunk and when he sobers up, he's gonna go after Timothy.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Neil, Lizzie and Timothy!


	90. Literature

Ratigans ears perked up when he heard Isabelle sigh and closed a book she was reading with a snap.

"Something troubling you, me dear?"

"I hate this book!" she said, holding it up. The title said, Phantom of the Opera.

"And why?"

"I don't understand why they make stories like this! That the monster or deformed man never gets love, it's always the handsome man in the background. Are we so shallow?"

Ratigan smiled and walked up to her, taking her paws in his.

"I do not think so, my dear Valkyrie. After all, you're not like that."

Isabelle just shrugged.

"You're on in a million, my dear."

Isabelle looked at him and gave him a shy grin.

AN: Here is Isabelle angry at her choice of literature. I think my research is correct that Phantom of the Opera did come out in the late 1890's.

Seriously, is society so shallow? In books like Phantom of the Opera, The hunchback of Notre Dame, Frankenstein and others like it, the one who looks like a monster is reviled and never gets the girl, but the handsome guy in the background? Always does! Originally I was going to have her throw the book across the room, but I changed that.

Ratigan is just a cutie here!

Holy crap, 90 chapters! I'm just 10 chapters away from finishing this story!

Comments are loved! I don't own GMD or the books, just Isabelle!


	91. Soft

There was no doubt that Ratigan and Isabelle had a passionate relationship, but there were times of softness.

Ratigan gently removed her nightgown, savoring the moment and kissing her jawline. The nightgown fell to the floor as he gently bit her neck. She keened from the action as she gently reached to the collar of his robe and pushed it down, letting it to the floor with her nightgown. Her paws started going through the fur on his chest, making him groan.

They fell on the bed together, with Isabelle on top of him. She slowly climbed on top of him, guiding his cock to her entrance. She then slowly starts to ride him, making lightly as he gripped her hips, making her go faster.

There was a melody of moans, groans and whispered promises as the two continued their love making. Their climaxes came fast and hard, crying out in the darkness. Then then spooned next to each other under the sheets, satisfied and ever in love with each other.

AN: Here is a soft sex chapter with these two. I made a violent sex chapter with them, so why not?

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	92. Diamond in the Rough

The one thing that Ratigan is sure of with Isabelle is she is a diamond in the rough.

Isabelle was so tomboyish. She acted like a man, walked like one and swore like a sailor. She could definitely hold her own in a fight and can be just as brutal as any man. He just learned recently hat she smokes cigars (which she only smokes when she's extremely stressed out over a job), not cigarettes like he see's other women do. She wasn't dainty, she wasn't fragile. There was a lot of her personality that was feminine. She was so…gruff.

But there was something underneath all that.

Isabelle was kind and soft-hearted. She showed her hatred towards the bigamy of rats and hates that fact that anyone will mistreat others for their species difference. She can be sweet at time, but fiery as well. She was mischievous, but definitely knew how to love someone.

Yes, Isabelle was definitely a diamond in the rough.

AN: This actually came to me when I was watching Aladdin. Isabelle is definitely a diamond in the rough, someone is not classy, but still a good person through and through. Yeah, I put she smokes cigars when she's stressed about something, showing how unclassy she is compared to Ratigan.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	93. Bars Kiss

Ratigan grit his teeth as he sat in his cell. Yes, his cell.

He cannot believe that he got caught, but he's not worried, more irritated. He couldn't believe that he let himself get caught, that he was sloppy.

His mood was broken when he heard tapping at the bars in the window. He looked to the side and saw Isabelle in her thief outfit crouched near the bars.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" he asked as he went to the window as she pulled up her mask.

"Came to see how you are doing." She said, "Neil is working on a plan to break you out."

Ratigan nodded, then seeing the concerned look on in her face. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm alright, my dear. Don't worry." He said as he leaned forward, moving his muzzle sideways and kissing her soundly. She responded back with a moan, kissing him with passion. They separated with a gasp, both panting and looking at each other with half-lidded eyes.

"We will get you out soon, 'k?" she said, with him smiling.

"And I'll be waiting, my dear."

AN: A jail kiss, god that's romantic! Something else I want to write. As you can see, Ratigan is so irritated that he got caught, it is for a criminal mastermind.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, juts Isabelle and Neil!


	94. Old Friends

Isabelle was dozing off in the Rat Trap when she suddenly heard a shrill squeal.

She looked behind her and saw a chubby mouse with white fur and curly blond hair walking up to her. She smiled as she recognized her friend, Suzie Milligian, who she grew up with in America. She got up from her chair and squealed along with their friend as they hugged.

"Suzie! It's so good to see you!" Isabelle exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Nana Ella kept talking about you. Especially about your new beau. So, here I am."

Isabelle couldn't help, but groan good naturally. If there is one thing she knows about Suzie, it's her love for men.

"Isabelle?"

She turned around and saw Ratigan staring at them. She smiled, and walked to him ,taking Suzie with her.

"Padriac, this Suzie, an old friend of mine. Suzie, this is Padriac, my beau."

Ratigan quirked an eyebrow at the phrasing, but smiled at the blonde mouse and he took her paw and kissed it. Suzie smiled widely as her eyes roamed over him, making him squirm.

"Oh honey, you look like a damn good time." She said with a grin.

Ratigan flushed while the girls just giggled loudly.

Oh yes, this was definitely Isabelle's friend.

AN: Finally, an update!

So, here I'm putting that not all of Isabelle's friend are boys, since she is a tomboy. If I had a voice for Suzie, it will be Fran Dresher, from her "The Nanny" days. I could just picture Suzie with that nasal voice. I also put her as chubby mouse because I don't want to constantly put skinny people as though that is the right body type. I'm weird like that. Poor Ratigan, he just got eye raped.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Suzie and Isabelle!


	95. Bad Day

It was bad day.

More accurately, it was a bad job.

The mark found them out, which prompted a shootout and a hasty getaway. Lucky for them, Neil set up a bolt holes all over London, small apartments with extra supplies. That's where Ratigan and Isabelle were.

Isabelle was lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, covered in dirt and grime. Her whole body was aching and sore from all the running.

Her ears twitched when she heard a shuffle behind her and being hugged from behind. She knows it was Ratigan, just as tired and filthy as she was. She felt his hand brushed her bangs and nuzzled her neck.

No words were needed, they were safe.

AN: This chapter was insipid by a commercial of a movie I never seen, it's called "There will be Blood", it was the scene when the man and his son (I think) are holding each other on the floor and are covered in oil. For some reason, I could see Isabelle and Ratigan like that, especially after a really bad job.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Neil!


	96. AU

10 year old Padriac Ratigan was walking home when he was attacked by a group of teenaged mice. They first just called him names and then they jumped him. They threw him to the ground and started to kick him, as he cried and called him names.

"Get away from him, you gits!"

Suddenly, the mice were crying out in pain and Ratigan saw rocks were being thrown at them. The mice yelled and scream until they finally ran away. Ratigan shakily got up as someone ran up to him.

"Are you ok?"

He looked to the side and saw a five year old female mouse with different colored eyes and an oversized cap, brown curls peeking out. Next to her was a brown rat around his age, his brown eyes looking at him with sympathy.

"I'm…fine." He said hesitantly, stumbling a bit, making the two catch him.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Isabelle." The mouse said, then pointing to the rat, "This is my brother, Tommy."

Ratigan looked in confusion at Thomas, then looking at Isabelle. But he was startled out of his thoughts as they stated to drag him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To our home, you need help."

"B-But I'm a rat."

"So?"

Ratigan looked at them and then smiled shyly. He didn't know who these people were, but they seemed nice enough to care for him. Maybe they could be his friends.

AN: An AU chapter with a kid Ratigan meeting a kid Isabelle and Thomas. He gets assaulted by a bunch of mice and then gets saved by them. As you can see, little Isabelle is very pushy and she considers Thomas her brother.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Thomas!


	97. First Crimes

"What was your first crime?"

Ratigan looked at Isabelle in confusion, which was looking at him in question. They were in bed with Isabelle leaning against Ratigan.

"Pardon?"

"What was the first crime you ever did?"

He lay back in their bed, his eyebrows crinkling.

"I believe I stole something." He said, "It was something as mundane as food. I was just a child."

He sighed as he looked at her with a smile.

"But I then moved to bigger things." He said, making her giggle.

"What was yours?" he asked.

"I beat up someone." She said, making her laugh.

"Oh really?" I'm not surprised, although I thought you would have stolen something."

"I did, that was my next crime." She said with a laugh, making him laugh as well."

AN: Just a little ficlet with Ratigan and Isabelle discussing their first crimes and Isabelle's, of course, was beating up someone.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	98. Key Kiss

Isabelle was irritated.

She just got the key to the vault they were going to rob, but she has no idea what to do with it, since this damn dress had no pockets.

She looked at it and sighed. There was only one thing to do.

She put in her mouth and swallowed, careful with her gag reflex. She sighed as she walked into the bedroom, mindful of the guests. Suddenly, she was grabbed by her wrist and pulled to someone. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Ratigan.

"Padriac! What are you doing here?"

"Abigail told me you needed assistance."

"Did she?"

"Yes, did you get the key to the vault?" he asked as he waltzed with her.

"Yes. I swallowed it."

Ratigan's eyes widened and he sighed.

"Oh dear."

"Padraic, I can get it out."

"Isabelle, you are not vomiting in the middle of this ballroom." He whispered-yelled, making Isabelle look at him oddly.

"I'm not going to puke my guts here, Padriac!" she whispered back, "Give me a minute."

Isabelle's ears perked down in thought and then perked up.

"You have to take it."

Before Ratigan could ask what she meant, Isabelle coughed and put a hand to her stomach. He then watched as her cheeks puffed up and she suddenly slammed her lips to his and felt her tongue pushed something into his mouth. She then pulled away with a grin.

Ratigan looked at her in shock, reaching into his mouth and taking out the key. He then stared at her.

"You have pockets." Was all she said.

AN: What the frick did I just write?

I got an idea with a aeon flux commercial, which was weird. So, Ratigan is freaked out over it and Isabelle just doesn't care. Everything needs pockets!

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Abigail! Comments are loved!


	99. Monster II

Ratigan knew he had a monster in himself, something that snarls and whispers dark thoughts in your mind. The darkness that goes red with rage and take over.

He never expected Isabelle to have one. He knew she had a bad temper, but never like this.

He saw it on a rainy night; they were coming back from looking over a mansion they were going to rob when Isabelle caught sight of a beating. They saw five mice laughing as they kicked something on the ground. One of them moved and they saw what it was.

It was a rat, a child and it wasn't moving.

Ratigan then heard Isabelle scream, yet it didn't sound like a scream.

It sounded more like a roar.

The next thing he knew, Isabelle jumped towards the group, her claws on. He then saw blood splatter and screams and growls. When it was finished, Isabelle stood in the carnage, breathing heavily.

Ratigan went to her slowly, hesitantly touching her shoulder. He was suddenly on his back, a knife at his throat. That's when he got a good look at Isabelle's face.

Her pupils had shrunk, showing nothing but emerald and sapphire. Her ears were pinned back and her fur was bristled, her face contorted to a snarl.

This wasn't Isabelle; it was her monster, her beast.

"Isabelle, it's me."

The monster just snarled.

"It's Padriac."

It just glared at him, looking at him with suspicion.

"My Valkyrie, don't you know me?"

He saw her mask crack, the sanity returning to her eyes. She gasped and the knife fell from her hand. She backed away from him as he sat up.

"P-P-Padriac, I-I…oh god…I'm so sorry."

Ratigan shushed her as he took her face in his hands, peppering kisses all over.

"Its alright, my love, it's alright."

Ratigan then promised himself that Isabelle with this; after all, she helped with his monster.

Why shouldn't he help with hers?

AN: Man, I had wanted to write this chapter for a while.

Here we finally see's Isabelle's animal side, a lot like Ratigans, except her is all fast slashing fury. I was inspired by the last scene from Lord of the Rings, when Frodo was about to stab Sam. It was such a good scene, and I could just see Ratigan and Isabelle like that.

Next chapter is the last chapter of The Mastermind and The Thief! Stay tuned!

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle! Comments are loved!


	100. New Years Kiss

Isabelle and Ratigan smiled at each other as he poured them a glass of champagne.

It was New Year's Eve and the couple was celebrating at his hideout. Ratigan then chuckled as he sat next to her.

"To a glorious year." He said, raising her glass.

"To an even better year." She said, also raising their glass.

The clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Isabelle looked at the clock and saw it was only 2 minutes till midnight.

"It's almost midnight." She said, "You know, they say kissing at midnight is good luck."

"Do they?" Ratigan said with a smirk. He looked at the clock and saw they only had 10 seconds left.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Ratigan then smashed his lips against hers, making her moan as she kissed him back. When they released each other, Isabelle pouted.

"Nothing happened." She said, making him chuckle.

"Ah well." He said, tipping his glass, "Happy new year, my dear."

"Happy new Years, Padraic."

AN: Last chapter, People!

I decided to put in a New Year's chapter, since it both means ending and beginnings. I just had to put them with a midnight kiss.

Well, thanks to all the people who have read my story and commented! I love you all!


End file.
